Demencia delirante
by KarolinaBenett
Summary: Universo Alterno.「El amor te consume, te envuelve y transforma. El amor será lo que a tu alma corrompa.」 Sasuke y Hinata son hermanos, los dos están en la universidad. Se aman; más que hermanos, y por una extraña razón nadie lo ve como malo.
1. Prologo

**Título:** Demencia delirante

 **Género:** Angustia/Drama/Romance/Suspenso

 **Tipo:** ShortFanfic

 **Advertencia:** Tal vez un poco de OoC por parte de Sasuke y Hinata.

 **Aclaraciones:** Este historia está en POV de Sasuke. Los puntos suspensivos [...] indicaran cambio de escena, y/o espacio tiempo. Los párrafos en cursiva son recuerdos.

 **...**

 **「** **Prólogo」**

 _«Estamos dormidos. Nuestra vida es un sueño. Pero a veces despertamos, solo lo suficiente para saber que estamos soñando»_

 _—Ludwig Wittgestein._

27 de Mayo del XXX. 07: 06 am.

 **Archivo 00256 [Abierto]**

 **Caso 553**

 _"El sujeto se presentó con enajenación severa,_ _ **cree ser quien no es, actúa como quien no fuere,**_ _ **busca a quien no debe.**_ _Sufre, en términos más coloquiales; delirios mentales..."_

 **...**

Todos están mal, me quieren matar, nos quieren matar, a nadie le importamos, nadie _nos_ cree, el mundo es nuestro enemigo:

Solo nos tenemos a nosotros mismos.

Desde pequeños ha sido así, ella siempre me ha acompañado. Siempre estuvo ahí para mí, aun antes de nacer.

Es bella, es hermosa, es maravillosas, todos los adjetivos de belleza y gracia le queda; es mi amada princesa.

De cabellos negro-azulados, largo como como la noche en contraste con su piel de porcelana, teniendo vista perlada y de figura acentuada. Parecida a los ángeles, igual de celestial que estos, siendo como el mismo sol, su nombre: Uchiha Hinata.

Mi pequeña **hermana** , mi amor **prohibido** , mi misma **vida**.

Ella lo es todo para mí, a pesar de que todos quieren sepáranos; nunca lo han logrado.

Ni lo harán, pues los dos fuimos destinados a estar juntos, estamos ligados; _somos uno_.

Así que no importa lo que hagan, ni los recursos que usen, es imposible el siquiera pensar en separáramos.

Aun así, no puedo evitar que lo intenten. Por lo mismo, estamos de nuevo en este horrendo lugar.

 **...**

 **Notas finales:**

¡Habemus nuevo fic!

Vale, realmente este fic ya lo tenía escrito desde antes, solo que era un OS. Pero como tenía muchas cosas que hacer, este escrito nunca vio la luz, hasta ahora. Decidí convertirlo en short-fic porque el que antes era oneshot, llevaba más de treinta páginas, por eso me incliné a esta opción.

Así que pido disculpas y que entiendan si los capítulos son un poco confusos, pues tengan en cuanta que estaré adaptando un OS a fanfic.

En cuanta a la temática, será muy diferente a todo lo que he escrito, tal vez es otro proyecto ambicioso —casi igual que el otro—, pero realmente es un tema que quería abarcar y mi género favorito.

¡Haré lo mejor posible para que esto quede lo mejor posible!

Actualizare regularmente, debido a que tengo la mayoría escrutó y solo faltaría la adaptación.

Nos leemos luego~

 _~Karolina ︎Benett~_


	2. Capitulo I

**Título:** Demencia delirante  
 **Género:** Angustia/Drama/Romance/Suspenso  
 **Tipo:** ShortFanfic  
 **Advertencia:** Tal vez un poco de OoC por parte de Sasuke y Hinata.  
 **Aclaraciones:** Este historia está en POV de Sasuke. Los puntos suspensivos [...] indicaran cambio de escena, y/o espacio tiempo. Los párrafos en _cursiva_ son recuerdos.

 _«Estamos dormidos. Nuestra vida es un sueño. Pero a veces despertamos, solo lo suficiente para saber que estamos soñando»_

—Ludwig Wittgestein.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1;**

No puedo evitar que nos intente separar, ¿por que el mundo se empeña a dividirnos?

Y por lo mismo, estamos aquí de vuelta. En este horrendo lugar.

—Bueno, empecemos—decía el dobe de cabellos amarillos con una odiosa sonrisa. Mi mente vuelve a la realidad, desvió mi mirada del punto perdido el cual estaba viendo y la regreso a ver al mismo tiempo que sujeto su mano. — ¿Cómo has estado?—la misma pregunta de siempre.

—Como la última vez que estuve aquí—respondo con desdén, sabiendo que es la única forma que sea menos molesto.

— ¿Y cómo es eso?—alza una ceja cuestióname.

—Perfectamente bien. —digo harto.

—Pues no se ve. —me contesta y una risa cínica sale de mi boca— ¿Y ella como esta?—gira su mirada al asiento que esta junto a mí.

— ¿Por qué no le preguntas tú?—interrogó pedante.

—Sabes que no me responde. —suspira cansado. Y sonrío de medio lado.

—Es que tu cara de tarado la asusta— presiono su mano y la miro sonriente. — ¿No es así mi hime?— en respuesta me sonríe de vuelta, pero al instante agacha la mirada cubriendo sus mejillas sonrosadas entre sus cabellos. Tan adorable como siempre.

—No me ignores, estamos en una sesión. —dice en un absurdo intento de pretender ser serio.

—Cállate—ordeno.

—No te dejare en paz hasta que acabemos con esto. —advierte.

—Púdrete—contradigo.

—No lo hagas más difícil. —trata de persuadirme—Lo hago por tu bien.

— ¡¿POR MI BIEN?! DIRAS, ¡¿POR NUESTRO BIEN?! —me levante, hastiado de su palabrería, soltando su mano y azotando mis manos en el escritorio del Uzumaki— ¡¿POR QUE SIEMPRE LA IGNORAN?! ¡¿POR QUE NO LA TOMAN EN CUENTA?! ¡¿NO VEN QUE LA LASTIMAN?!—grito exasperado.

—Tr-tra-tranquilízate...—pronuncia con nerviosismo.

— ¡NO ME QUIERO TRANQUILIZAR!—lo tome por el cuello y con violencia lo acerque a mí, levantándolo bruscamente de su asiento—¡DESDE NIÑOS HA SIDO ASÍ, ESTOY HARTO!—y era verdad. Desde pequeños siempre ha sido así...

 **...**

 _En un parque cercano a un bosque, se encontraban dos infantes jugando en el sube y baja. Una niña y un niño de aproximadamente seis o siete años. Ambos morochos, de la misma edad y con ropas iguales. Se ve que se divertían, pues cada vez que subían y bajaban estallaban en risas._

 _A lo lejos, se encontraban niños jugando con una pelota, corriendo de un lado a otro. Parecía que ignoraban a los dos niños, sin embargo, a estos no le importaba tal hecho._

 _—_ _¿Te diviertes Hina-chan?—preguntaba el morocho a la niña que estaba en ese momento abajo._

 _La pequeña en respuesta solo le sonreía y asentía en afirmación alegre. Eso ocasionaba que el infante sonriera aún más._

 _—_ _¿Vamos a los columpios?—sugería a la niña, obteniendo una negativa por parte de esta. —Está bien, a mí también me gusta más este juego. —y terminando de decir aquello le guiño el ojo. Lo que causó que apareciese en las mejillas de la chica tonos rojizos como el tomate._

 _Estaban enfrascados en aquel juego que no notaron la presencia de tres críos, los cuales observaban curiosos y asombrados aquella escena._

 _—_ _Ejem—comenzaba a decir uno de los tres— ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros?—_

 _—_ _¿A quién le preguntas eso?—cuestiona el caucásico arrugando su entrecejo._

 _—_ _Pues a ti, no hay nadie más aquí. ¡Dah!—es el otro chico el que le contesta con tono sarcástico._

 _—_ _Zopenco, ¿no ves que estoy con mi imouto-chan?—y toda su alegría se esfumó, para pasar a la irritación._

 _—_ _Zopenco tú, lunático, que estás más solo que una cabra. —ese era el último de los chiquillos quien con enojo le reprochaba—Eres un malagradecido, estamos aquí, tratando de integrarte porque vemos que estas solo, ¡y nos insultas!_

 _—_ _¿Solo? ¿Que el sol afectó su cabeza de calabaza? Si no lo ven, aquí arriba está mi hermanita. —dijo señalando la parte de arriba del sube y baja._

 _—_ _¡Tú eres el retrasado!—expresó con cólera. —No hay nadie aquí, solo tu riendo como desquiciado._

 _Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso del morocho, levantándose del juego con sumo cuidado para no lastimar a su amada hermana prosiguió a encarar a aquellos chicos. Tomo al último que habló por la camisa y lo tumbó en el suelo, al siguiente le soltó dos puñetazos, uno en la cara y otro en el pecho tirándolo igualmente al piso. Al último chaval, no tuvo la necesidad de hacerle nada, pues como un animal asustado e indefenso huyó del lugar gritando por ayuda y por su mami._

 _El Uchiha giró y vio que su hermana estaba al borde de las lágrimas, rápidamente fue a su lado le limpio los indicios de agua que querían salir por sus ojos y la abrazó diciéndole:_

 _—_ _Ya, ya Hime-chan. Ya pasó. Sé que estás triste porque esos bobos te ignoraron. Pero está bien, ya les di su merecido. No dejare que nadie te haga sufrir, te lo prometo—se separó un poco de ella y alzó su mirada tanto para verle la cara, irónicamente, aunque eran de la misma edad, ella era ligeramente más grande y él tenía que alzarse un poco para poder encararla—Aunque, está bien si no te notan a veces, digo, así solo te tendré para mí—finalizó con un tono pícaro para su edad y luego deposito un tierno beso en su frente, cosa que hizo que la pequeña cayera desmayada en sus brazos._

 _Después de eso vinieron sus padres quienes regalaron al niño por su comportamiento inadecuado. Empero, a él no le importaba, lo único en lo que pensaba es que pudo defender a su doncella la cual aun estaba en sus brazos dormida._

 **...**

Estoy a punto de propinarle un buen golpe al dobe de Naruto, no obstante, siento como unos delicados brazos me sujetan por la espalda, haciendo que automáticamente mi cuerpo se relaje y suelte a mi oponente. Giro y me encuentro con Hinata, me está abrazando, antes por la espalda, ahora la tengo de frente. Me mira con reproche, sé que no le gusta que actúe con violencia. Solo le sonrió travieso y le abrazó de vuelta. Ella puja aun molesta, mientras que a mí ya se me paso irritación.

Es increíble cómo puede lograr tales efectos en mí, aunque siendo ella es más creíble que la credibilidad misma, ya que toda ella es mi realidad. Una realidad que todos no quieren notar, por miedo quizás...

Si, tiene que ser eso. Ellos no pueden soportar la realidad tan perfecta que es Hinata, por eso quieren que crea que no es verdad.

Tontos, yo nunca dejare de creer en ella.

—Yo...—Naruto comenzó a hablar, interrumpiéndonos.

— ¿Qué quieres?—me alejo un poco de Hinata, solo lo suficiente para poder encarar al rubio.

—Continuar con la sección—su todo era de reproche, pero con un deje de... ¿pena? Lo odio.

—No. La ''sesión'' se acabó. —dije cortante.

—No digas eso, ni veinte minutos hemos tenido. —trata de convencerme, algo inútil sabiendo que lo odio.

—Me vale—y sujetando a Hinata de la cintura nos dirigimos hacia la puerta.

— ¡Espera!—exclama el dobe tratando de alcanzarnos—¡Quédate un poco más...—no escuche lo último debido al golpe de la puerta cuando la cerré a mi espalda.

Mire a mi hime y con la vista le dije lo que quería hacer, tomo mi mano y la apretó dándome a entender que estaba de acuerdo. Sin más emprendimos una carrera tomados de la mano hasta la salida. Por el trayecto vimos a varios pacientes a lado de enfermeras y enfermeros todos vestidos con ropas blancas. Nos veían extraño por nuestra acción, pero Hina y yo sabíamos que Naruto nos iba a perseguir y si nos encontraba nos haría volver a ese maléfico lugar.

Ya afuera del recinto nos detuvimos a tomar aliento, estábamos agitados por la carrera y al mismo tiempo felices por salir de ahí. Después de recuperarnos empezamos a caminar, ella iba del lado izquierdo, lejos de la calle. Nos detuvimos en un cruce peatonal, esperando a que el semáforo cambiase a verde para poder cruzar. Entonces aproveche para preguntarle:

—¿Qué tal si vamos por unos helados de vainilla para refrescarnos?—me sonrió alegre en respuesta, sabía que le encantaría mi propuesta, ella ama la vainilla. Mi caso es distinto, odio las cosas dulces. Lo único dulce que amo es ella y por eso mismo soporto el dulzor del helado.

Nos dirigimos a la heladería más cercana, estaba en la plaza del centro, a diez minutos si se iba en pie desde aquí.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:**

Bien, este es el primer capitulo. Quisiera recordarles que este era originalmente esta escrito como oneshots. Pero como es ridículamente extenso, y por eso lo adapte a un short-fic. Aunque cabe aclarar que por su naturaleza de OS puede ser un poco confuso.

La universidad me sigue adsorbiendo, pero tratare de estar lo mas activa posible. Ya estoy al 75% de mi fic ''Espérame'' y estoy trabajando en un drabble.

Quiero agradecer a; **Hina Hyu 90 , fran. sanchez, HinataUchihaKurosaki , Alessannd Leto, shiro5580, laura. so16 y a un anonimo (Guest),** por sus comentarios. Se los conesté personalmente por mensaje privado, muchas gracias por su apoyo.

También quiero agradecer de manera especial a un hater que comento esta historia, es mi primer comentario malo desde que estoy en este fandom. Creo que debo sentirme honrada, digo, si a mis autoras favoritas (relativas a este fandom) las han criticado peor y ellas escriben un billon de veces mejor que yo, significan que por fin me están notando, ¿no? xD

 _~KarolinaBenett~_


	3. Capítulo II

**Título:** Demencia delirante  
 **Género:** Angustia/Drama/Romance/Suspenso  
 **Tipo:** ShortFanfic  
 **Advertencia:** Tal vez un poco de OoC por parte de Sasuke y Hinata.  
 **Aclaraciones:** Este historia está en POV de Sasuke. Los puntos suspensivos [...] indicaran cambio de escena, y/o espacio tiempo. Los párrafos en _cursiva_ son recuerdo y están en POV omnisciente. Y los párrafos entre comillas («») y en _cursiva_ son el sueño de Sasuke.

* * *

 **「** **Demencia delirante** **」**

 _«Estamos dormidos. Nuestra vida es un sueño. Pero a veces despertamos, solo lo suficiente para saber que estamos soñando»_

—Ludwig Wittgestein.

 **...**

Cuando llegamos a dicha plaza fuimos directamente al mostrador en donde pedí dos 'VainillaSpecial' que constaba de cinco bolas de helado de vainilla con una fina capa de chocolate líquido, crema chantillí, chispas de colores y dos galletas largas. El chico que nos estaba atendiendo nos veía raro, yo solo agradecía que no mirara a mi imouto, sino habría problemas. Sin embargo, ella se sentía incómodo así que tan pronto nos dio los helados fuimos directo a una mesa.

Ella se encontraba contenta comiendo su sorbete mientras que yo trataba de no vomitar el mío. Aun así, de vez en cuando la notaba triste. Eso era por las personas a nuestro alrededor quienes nos veían escépticos. Tome su mano para luego besarla y decirle:

—Está bien, no te preocupes. Solo ignóralos—y fue una sonrisa algo insegura lo que obtuve como contestación.

Eso no me hacía sentir de la mejor forma, aun así, me era imposible hacer algo para que las personas parasen de mirarnos de esa forma. No podía ir por la vida golpeándolos...en realidad, si podría, pero a ella no le agradaría.

Pienso que, la principal razón de su comportamiento hacia nosotros es la aversión de _nuestra relación._

Sé que creen que es algo aberrante, más es amor. A lo mejor no tan puro según ellos, aunque para mí lo es hasta niveles inimaginables.

Sí, me enamore de mi hermana pequeña y ella de mí.

Sí, no tuvimos miedo de decirlo a los cuatro vientos porque no tenemos nada de qué avergonzarnos ni nada que ocultar.

Si, ella es mujer y yo hombre. Por lo cual no creo que debería de haber problema.

Es extraordinariamente bella por dentro y por fuera;

¿Quién no podría enamorarse de ella?

El que sea mi hermanita no hace que mi amor por ella mengue sino todo lo contrario. Pensar que somos casi la misma persono hace a mi ser hervir de pasión a por ella

Todavía recuerdo la expresión de madre y padre cuando les dijimos lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro, para nuestra sorpresa no tuvimos una negativa de su parte aun así su reacción fue algo inusual...

 **...**

 _Dos jóvenes de dieciséis años se hallaban en el cuarto del joven, estaban acostados en la cama. El chico tenía un brazo en debajo de la cabeza de la morocha y el otro sobre la cintura de esta. Entretanto, la muchacha se dejaba abrazar acariciando de vez en cuando el cabello negruzco del chico._

 _Se podía sentir la armonía en esa habitación, a pesar de que ninguno hablaba la comodidad y dicha reinaba en ese lecho._

 _—_ _Hinata...—fue el muchacho quien interrumpió tal ambiente._

 _La mencionada se voltio y alzo un poco la cabeza para poder encarar al joven a los ojos, topándose con dos agujeros negros con destellos carmesí._

 _—_ _Te amo, y lo sabes—empezó a decir—Y sé que tú me amas—sonrió ante lo dicho y ella igual—más sin embargo, quisiera que todo el mundo lo supiera..._

 _Ella se quedó pensativa, él sabía que ese tema era algo sensible._

 _Su relación era clandestina, nadie más que ellos lo sabia. Y estaba seguros que si alguien más lo supiera, se armaría un caos._

 _Nadie los aceptaría, ni los apoyaría._

 _Podrían marginarlos y tal vez, hasta sus padres los correrían de la casa. En su preparatoria seguro los expulsarían y, a lo mejor, la única forma de estar seguros quizás sería yéndose a otro país._

 _En donde nadie los conociera, nadie supiera su pasado y así nadie descubriera que la misma sangre corre por sus venas._

 _A consecuencia de lo que vulgarmente llaman 'amor sucio o incesto' sin ellos saber que lo suyo iba más allá de eso._

 _—_ _Sé que tienes miedo y esto te preocupa, más por mí que por ti...pero es necesario que todos sepan lo nuestro, que sepan que eres mía y yo tuyo...—trataba de convencerla._

 _La chica solo le dedicaba una mirada angustiada y él pudo entender que aunque ella lo amase, para la oji-luna era más importante su seguridad._

 _Empero, él ya lo había decidido. Por lo cual al ver ella la convicción su amado, no pudo hacer más que ceder._

 _De ese modo, ambos fueron hacia la cocina, en donde se encontraba su madre preparando los últimos arreglos para la cena._

 _—_ _Madre, tenemos que hablar de algo importante contigo. —expuso el caucásico._

 _La mujer de media edad detuvo sus labores para dirigirle el mirar, lo observo con curiosidad y un deje de tristeza._

 _—_ _¿De qué quieren hablar?—preguntó._

 _—_ _Padre tiene que estar presente también. —declaró._

 _—_ _Me estas asustando, dime que es. —pidió._

 _—_ _No, deben estar los dos. —sentencio._

 _—_ _Por lo menos dime que no es algo malo...—ya se podía notar un deje de zozobra._

 _Su hijo sintiendo empatía suavizo sus facciones que estaban tiesas y le dijo:_

 _—_ _No es algo malo, bueno, de pende de cómo lo veas...—tomó a su hermana de la mano y prosiguió a salir de la cocina—Por favor, dile a padre que venga a cenar temprano. —solicito antes de irse a la sala._

 _La mujer de cabellos negros igual al de sus hijos se quedó estática por un rato, lo que le acababa de decir su hijo la dejo con incertidumbre y miedo. Como pudo fue hacia el teléfono de casa y marco a la oficina de su marido. Este al oír la demanda de su hijo tuvo casi la misma reacción que su mujer, solo que menos nítida._

 _Le dijo a su esposa que estaría puntual y que se calmara. Al colgar pospuso todo sus asuntos pendientes para el siguiente día y regreso lo más rápido que pudo a casa. De su empresa a su casa se hacían treinta minutos en carro, y eso era lo que faltaba para que cenaran. Por lo cual decidió postergar su trabajo sino no llegaría a tiempo._

 _Uchiha Fugaku podría ser uno de los seres humanos más fríos, pedantes, altaneros, arrogantes, entre otras cosas; pero cuando se trataba de su familia, sus prioridades laborares pasaban a segundo plano, o por lo menos, después de aquel día._

 _En la residencia Uchiha ya estaba todo listo para que cenases, sin embargo, aún faltaba el cabeza de familia para hacerlo._

 _Todos los presentes estaban en el comedor, Mikoto la matriarca, estaba a lado de su esposo; enfrente de ella se encontraba Sasuke y a su lado Hinata. Se podía escuchar el sonido de las manecillas del reloj moverse al compás del tiempo._

 _Había una atmosfera de incertidumbre, la menor tenía el desasosiego pintado en la cara y el joven con suaves carisias a su pierna trataba de mermar eso. Mientras que la madre de ellos deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que su pareja regresase lo más pronto posible para poder quitarse ese peso de encima o por lo menos poder compartirlo con este._

 _¡SLAM!_

 _Se escuchó el golpe del cierre de la puesta principal. Eso no podía ser más que el patriarca Fugaku._

 _—_ _Familia, llegué. —fue lo único que dijo al entrar al comedor._

 _—_ _Bienvenido querido,—y como buena esposa Mikoto se aproximó hacia el para ayudarle a quitarse el saco y la corbata. —sé que desearías primero un baño pero...—no termino su oración por la interrupción de su cónyuge._

 _—_ _Está bien, se el por qué—dirigió su vista a los dos jóvenes de cuarto._

 _—_ _Hinata dice que disculpes las molestias,—comenzó el morocho—y que espera que este haya sido un día productivo para ti—finalizo._

 _—_ _Dile que no se preocupe, y que si, lo fue. Demasiado, diría. —contesto el padre sin apartarle la mirada._

 _—_ _¿Por qué no se lo dices tú?—espetó._

 _—_ _¿Por qué ella no me lo dijo primero?—contradijo. Y el aire se empezó a tensar alrededor de ellos._

 _Mikoto como buena intermediara a causa de todas las veces que tuvo que impedir una pelea entre ambos intervino:_

 _—_ _La cena esta lista, sentémonos a comer—dijo— ¿No dijiste que tenías que decirnos algo importante a ambos en la cena?—le recordó a su hijo—Pues bien, hay que comer._

 _Y así todos se dispusieron a comer, ninguno decía nada, comían expectantes a quien hablara primero. Un poco harto por tal situación, fue el patriarca quien hablo:_

 _—_ _Habla—fue lo único que pronuncio viendo a sus hijos._

 _—_ _Tan sensible como siempre, padre—ante el comentario de su hijo, bufo irritado._

 _—_ _¿No era para eso que querías que estuviéremos todos reunidos? ¿O vas a pedir ahora que Itachi esté presente?—cuestiono con ironía._

 _—_ _Itachi-niisan está ocupado en la universidad, sino, también lo hubiéramos incluido—mencionó._

 _El ánimo de los Uchihas volvía a calentarse y Mikoto tuvo que entrometerse de nueva cuenta:—Cariño, tu padre tiene razón. Dijeron que tenían que decirnos algo, por favor díganos que es. —_

 _—_ _Ok, lo haremos—sujeto la mano de su amada sobre la mesa, algo que extraño a los presentes pero atentos esperaron a que prosiguiera—Lo que queremos decirle es...—el chico sintió como ella presionaba su mano dando fuerzas para seguir—Hinata y yo...—para este momento, los corazones de cada integrante se podían escuchar, todos latiendo con fuerza por la vacilación del joven temiendo y los dos mayores, lo peor._

 _—_ _¡Hinata y yo estamos enamorados!—vocifero de pronto._

 _Los dos padres estaban impactados por lo dicho._

 _Sus expresiones pasaron del asombro a la preocupación y, en un corto lapso la lastima y horror._

 _El primero que salió de ese estado fue el padre, quien con recriminación alzo su voz:— ¡NO PUEDES!—_

 _—_ _Si podemos—dijo tranquilo, pues ya esperaba tal reacción de su progenitor._

 _—_ _No deben...—manifestó con voz quebrada la madre._

 _—_ _Quizás, pero lo hicimos—le contesto._

 _—_ _¡ES IMPOSIBLE TAL HECHO!—expuso encolerizado Fugaku._

 _—_ _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué somos hermanos y compartimos la misma sangre?—dijo con burla._

 _—_ _¡NO POR ESO! ¡ES POR QUE USTEDES SON...—no acabo de objetar por causa de la madre quien rápidamente saco del comedor a su amado. Dejando a los jóvenes perplejos..._

 **...**

Como dije antes, no tuvimos ninguna negativa de su parte. Sin embargo esa última acción que tuvieron me dejo desconcertado, teniendo en cuenta que luego de eso ellos se comportaron raros, nos mandaron a dormir y no tocaron el tema de nuevo.

Terminamos nuestros helados y rápidamente nos fuimos de ahí.

Mire mi reloj y ya era pasado de las cinco, teníamos que apurarnos y regresar a casa sino se haría tarde. Por cuestión de tiempo tomamos un taxi, la verdad es que siempre nos gusta caminar de regreso a casa, aun si nos queda muy lejos. Pues podemos pasar un largo rato tomados de la mano o ella de mi brazo mientras caminamos.

Pero ahora estamos a hora y media de nuestro hogar a pie, y madre nos matar si llegamos pasado de las seis –otra vez-.

El taxi aparco enfrente de nuestra casa se detuvo bajamos y le pagué.

Ya dentro de la casa madre nos esperaba con la cena, padre no estaba porque se había ido de viaje de negocios con Itachi.

— ¿Cómo les fue en su sesión?—nos preguntó madre.

—Como siempre—dije.

— ¿Y después de eso que hicieron Hinata?—decía mientras miraba a mi hime.

—Dice que fuimos a comer unos sorbetes de vainilla. —conteste por ella.

—Ah~ a ti te gusta la vainilla, ¿cierto?—comentó—Debió de agradarte este día—.

Hina alegremente afirmo con la cabeza, yo sonreí ante su tierna reacción. Lo que hizo que madre también lo hiciera, pero con un deje de tristeza. Luego de eso la comida término de manera normal, nos despedimos de madre, lavamos nuestros trastes y mi hermanita y yo nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones. Otras veces nos hubiéramos ido a la mía a pasar un rato antes de irnos a dormir pero ella estaba cansada por el ajetreado día así que le dije que fuera a bañarse para después dormir y, aunque primero estaba un poco renuente al final lo hizo.

Por mi parte, hice lo mismo. Fui a mi habitación, me bañe y dispuse a ir a dormir. Ya en la cama la última mirada que mi madre nos dedicó vino a mi mente.

Siempre me he preguntado el porqué de esa mirada;

Entre alegre y triste.

Como si le alegrase que estuviéramos con ella pero al mismo tiempo le entristeciera tal hecho.

No encontrando respuesta a mi intriga, decidí que lo mejor era dormir. Mañana tenía que ir a la universidad con Hinata, así que debía de dormir temprano. Con tal pensamiento el sueño invadió mi ser...

 **...**

 _«Me siento pesado, como si mi cuerpo fuera de hierro._

 _Abro mis ojos y no puedo ver nada, todo está oscuro._

 _Mi desesperación se ase creciente y con todas mis fuerzas trato de levantarme siendo un fracaso en cada intento._

 _Mi respiración se empieza a ir, algo en mis pulmones impide que el oxígenos entre. Cuando inhalo, pareciese que exhalo y poco a poco termino sin aire. Mis ojos comienzan a lagrimar a causa de tal esfuerzo. La impotencia inunda mi ser, forcejeo en vano. Pareciera que mi cama fuese un imana que me atrae por más fuerza que emplee._

 _La cabeza me duele, el mareo se ha hecho presente pierdo la conciencia poco a poco y me sumerjo en esa inmensa oscuridad que me rodea..._

 _ **...**_

 _De repente como si saliese del agua la respiración regresa a mí y toso tratando de recuperar el aliento, notando que aun esta todo negro._

 _—_ _¿Quién eres?—_

 _Escucho a lo lejos una vos sin vida preguntando:_

 _—_ _¿Quién eres?—_

 _Ahora la escucho más cerca, sin embargo, aun no me puedo levantar._

 _—_ _¿Quién eres?—_

 _Sin poder levantarme para poder ver de donde proviene aquella voz monocromática._

 _—_ _¿Quién eres?—_

 _Sintiendo demasiado próxima la voz, y no pudiendo mover mi cuerpo opto por usar el único musculo que no he utilizado:_

 _—_ _¿Quién rayos eres tú?—grito, dándome cuenta que por lo menos puedo mover algo._

 _—_ _¿Quién eres?—Me responde._

 _—_ _¡¿QUIEN ERES TU INUTIL?!—exclamo fastidiado de tanto misterio._

 _—_ _¿Quién eres?—_

 _Vuelve a repetir, como vi que no podía hacer nada, decidí contestar su pregunta._

 _—_ _Soy Uchiha Sasuke, ¿dime quien eres tú?—le encaro._

 _—_ _No, no lo eres— responde._

 _—_ _¡¿Cómo que no lo soy?!—vocifero molesto—Soy Uchiha Sasuke, ¿Quién eres para decirme lo contrario?—_

 _—_ _...—_

 _El silencio de apodera de esta sala oscura, ya no me responde y todavía no puedo moverme. Respiro hondo tratando de calmarme, pienso en quien puede ser esa voz y por qué niega que sea quien soy cuando de repente lo escucho de nuevo:_

 _—_ _Dime tu verdadero nombre—exige._

 _—_ _Ya te lo dije cabeza hueca: ¡SOY UCHIHA SASUKE!—grito con todas mis fuerzas lo último, a ver si así le queda claro._

 _—_ _No, ya te dije que no lo eres—contradice._

 _—_ _Si no soy Uchiha Sasuke, ¿entonces quién es según tú?—con ironía le cuestione._

 _—_ _Soy yo. —_

 _—_ _¡¿Qué?!—exclamo anonadado._

 _De repente, toda la sala se ilumina, y puedo verme a mí mismo, sobre mí, mirándome fijamente. Una curva se presenta en su boca, pareciera que le diera gracia mi perplejidad._

 _—_ _Ves, yo soy Uchiha Sasuke. El verdadero—su voz se aclara, y suena igual a la mía._

 _—_ _¡Mientes!—grito enfurecido, tratando –otra vez- en vano zafarme de esas cadenas invisibles que me tiene sobre la cama._

 _—_ _Ja. ¿Eso crees?—su tono sarcástico no hace más que incrementar mi irritación._

 _—_ _Por supuesto, el único Sasuke; ¡SOY YO!—desgarro mi garganta al decirlo._

 _—_ _Ya veremos...—_

 _Horrorizado, noto como con una mueca sádica se aproxima hacia mí. No suelo tenerle miedo a nada, sin embargo, este ''yo'' me da pavor –aunque odie admitirlo-._

 _Y de repente siento que algo entra en mi..._

 _ **...Frio...**_

 _Siento como esa cosa atraviesa mis huesos y los cala al hacerlo._

 _ **...Calor...**_

 _Un agonizante llama inunda en mis músculos, empiezo a temblar._

 _—_ _¡Agh!—_

 _Espuma comienza salir de mi boca y narices, mis ojos se voltean poniéndose en blanco; estoy convulsionando._

 _—_ _¡Ugh!—trato de tomar aire, me estoy ahogando—s-s-sa-sal...—pronuncio débilmente._

 _—_ _¿No era que decías ser el verdadero Sasuke?—bufa en mi interior—Es hora de probarlo—._

 _—_ _¡Ahhh!—la sala retumba ante mi bramido._

 _Arqueo mi espalda, sin poder despegar mis muñecas ni tobillos de la cama y empiezo a revolverme lo más que puedo; el dolor es agonizante._

 _—_ _Deja de quejarte, pareces niña—reprende._

 _—_ _¡C-cierra la boca!—contradigo, aun revolcandome en la cama._

 _—_ _Tks. Volviste al tartamudeo. Mejor me voy. —»_

 **...**

Despierto.

Lleno de sudor, agitado y con una inmensa inquietud.

Rápidamente enciendo la lámpara de noche que está a mi lado. Inspecciono todo, nadie más está en mi habitación. Alzo la cobija que me cubría, y veo que esta húmeda por sudor a causa de mi pesadilla. Mis almohadas están en el suelo, por mis movimientos supongo.

Mi corazón no se quiere tranquilizar, trato de respirar lento y profundo; pero no funciona.

La desesperación me empieza a inundar, mi cabeza empieza a doler, tengo ganas de vomitar.

Cojo mis cabellos con las dos manos, la ansiedad también me está poseyendo.

Con mis uñas rasco mis brazos y piernas, al punto de sacarme sangre.

 _"Esto está mal, tengo que parar."_

Digo mentalmente, pero no puedo detenerme.

Me comienzo a atragantar, mi garganta quema. El oxígeno lo logra entrara a mis pulmones, caigo en mi cama y comienzo a dar vueltas arrugando aún más mis sabanas. Tiro las cosas que están en el buro por la desesperación de no encontrar la solución a mi problema.

Siento como pierdo el conocimiento, y sin poder hacer nada; me rindo hacia mi indiscutible destino.

¡SLAM!

Hinata entra por la puerta.

Bella, radiante como un ángel a mi rescate.

Con rapidez corre a mi socorro, su rostro refleja preocupación y miedo. Puedo comprenderla, este no es uno de mis mejores momentos.

Siento como toca mi hombro, tratando de calmarme. Tiemblo ante su tacto, aun sin tranquilizarme. De repente me abraza, y con su mano derecha soba mi espalda mientras que con la izquierda acaricia mi cabello; vuelvo a temblar, pero poco a poco comienzo a apaciguarme.

Respiro profundo una, dos, tres, hasta que mis jadeos cesan.

Poco a poco me incorporo y abrazo a Hinata. Nos quedamos hacia unos momentos, al separarnos nos quedamos mirándonos frente a frente, ella todavía luce preocupada, así para despreocuparla le digo:

—Estoy bien, ¿lo ves?—tomo sus manos y las coloco en mi cara—Todo gracias a ti—termino besando cada una de sus palmas.

Me mira renuente, no muy convencida con lo que acabo de decir, en su mirar puedo notar la incógnita que tiene sobre lo que me acaba de pasar, por lo cual le respondo:

—Una pesadilla—veo como arquea una ceja por mi comentario—Eso fue lo que paso, tuve una pesadilla—agacha la mirada, como si supiera algo y no quisiera decírmelo. Tomo su mentón haciendo que me mira a los ojos. Esa hermosas perlas resplandecientes brillan como la luna en la oscuridad manifiestan un sentimiento que no puedo discernir.

— ¿Qué pasa?—cuestiono.

Niega con la cabeza como respuesta. Sé que no podre obtener la respuesta que quiero, a veces mi hime es muy misteriosa.

—Bien, ya estoy mejor. Puedes irte si quieres—sujetándome del brazo comprendo que no desea hacerlo— ¿Quieres dormir conmigo?—pregunto divertido, obteniendo una vista demasiando tierna con mi hermanita haciendo un puchero adorable mientras asiente y sus mejillas adquieren un rubor rosado.

Apago las luces y me acomodo haciendo espacio para que entremos los dos. Ella me abraza y yo paso un brazo debajo de su cabeza haciendo que lo use como almohada y el otro por su cintura.

—Buenas noches—me despido.

Ella solo se frota contra mí en respuesta.

Sonrió.

Si, ahora si poder dormir bien sin temor de nada.

* * *

 **Nota del autor;**

Lo sé, está no se la esperaban xD

Pero como he expuesto anteriormente, tengo el 80% de esta historia escrita, solo es cuestión de editarla y revisarla.

Además, en la próxima semana empezare a estudiar para mis finales, por eso decidí adelantar estos días lo más que pueda.

¿Qué conclusiones han sacado hasta ahora?  
¿Creen que lo saben todo?

Y sin mas, quiero agradecer a: **laura. So16, Hina Hyu 90, fran. sanchez y GilCa.** Les quiero dedicar este capítulo ya que la mayoría de ustedes sigue esta historia desde el prólogo y además, han leído otras de mis historias. Como siempre, mi respuesta a sus comentarios las envió por mensaje privado. Espero que les guste.

Nos leemos luego~

 _~KarolinaBenett~_


	4. Capítulo III

**Título:** Demencia delirante  
 **Género:** Angustia/Drama/Romance/Suspenso  
 **Tipo:** ShortFanfic  
 **Advertencia:** Tal vez un poco de OoC por parte de Sasuke y Hinata.  
 **Aclaraciones:** Este historia está en POV de Sasuke. Los puntos suspensivos [...] indicaran cambio de escena, y/o espacio tiempo. Los párrafos en _cursiva_ son recuerdos y están en POV omnisciente.

* * *

 **「Demencia delirante」**

 _«Estamos dormidos. Nuestra vida es un sueño. Pero a veces despertamos, solo lo suficiente para saber que estamos soñando»_

—Ludwig Wittgestein.

* * *

 _—Imouto-chan, no llores. —;un niño de cinco años se encontraba en una guardería, consolando a una niña parecida a él, la cual lloraba descontrolada sosteniendo una muñeca rota._

 _—E-e-es qu-que...y-yo...—la pobre infante no podría articular palabra a causa de su incesante_ _llanto_ _._ _  
_

 _—Ya, ya. —parece que era su hermano mayor , este sobaba su cabeza. —No llores, le diré a madre que te compre una nueva._

 _—P-pero... ¡Yo quiero esta!—exclama angustiada._

 _—Lo sé, sin embargo, está rota. —decía tratando de hacerla entrar en razón._

 _—No...—la pequeña aterrorizada susurro._

 _Ante la actitud de la chiquilla su hermano mayor por solo unos segundos no pudo más que suspirar resignado:_

 _—Vale, entonces vamos a arreglarla.—tomando a la muñeca con una mano y a su hermanita con la otra, las llevo a unas mesas con materiales._

 _En medio de risas, descuidos y errores. Los chiquillos trataron de reparar el juguete de la menor._

 _Parece ser que el par se emocionó demasiado, ya que terminaron cubiertos de pegamento y con algunos cabellos enredados._

 _Pero al final,_ _en medio de tijeras, cinta, adhesiva, resistol y pegamento; la muñeca que trataron de arreglar, quedo pegada, pero desfigurada._

 _El niño al darse cuenta de tal hecho se horrorizo, pues pensó que a su hermanita no le agradaría el resultado de su "intervención"._

 _Sin embargo, asombrado noto como su hermanita sonreía mientras colocaba cuidadosamente la muñeca en un estante para que se secara._

 _— ¿Estas contenta, imouto-chan?—cuestionó temeroso el infante._

 _—P-por supuesto Sasuke-niichan—sus mejillas adquiriendo un todo carmesí, asemejándolas a dos tomates maduros—M-más porque nii-chan me ayudo a arreglar a Dolly-chan._

 _—Me alegro—el niño sonrió feliz al saber que pudó ayudar a hermana menor._

 _— ¡Sasuke-kun, Hinata-chan, ¿qué hicieron?!—la profesora había entrado, y no le había gustado para nada el desastre que los gemelos habían ocasionado arreglando a Dolly-chan._

...

La luz que entraba por mi ventana molestaba mi cara produciendo que despertara de mala gana.

Mire a mi lado encontrándome con una almohada, en donde debería de estar mi hermana.

Suspiré.

Seguro que fue al baño o algo parecido y de ahí a su cuarto a arreglarse. Hinata es muy quisquillosa en el aspecto de verla recién levantada.

Me incorporo y siento en la cama y hago algunos estiramientos.

Salgo de mi cama en dirección al baño, no sin antes revisar mi reloj de techo y darme cuenta que ya son las 09:48 am.

Rayos.

Hinata y yo tenemos que estar antes de las once en la universidad.

Con un paso más apresurado entro a la regadera.

Diez minutos después salgo con una toalla amarrada a la cadera y otra secándome en el cabello.

Abro mi guardarropa y saco unos jeans azul marino junto con una playera a rayas blanco y gris. Me pongo un bóxer y después las prendas que acabo de sacar, para finalmente colocarme unos calcetines y mis vans negros.

Coloco un poco de colonia en mi pecho, tomo mi cartera y me abrocho un reloj negro en mi muñeca derecha para luego salir directo al comedor.

Hinata y madre están desayunando, tomo asiento junto a la primera y me sirvo un poco de fruta.

—Buenos días cariño—saluda mi madre.

—Buenos días madre—contesto y llevo un pedazo de melón a mi boca.

— ¿Dormiste bien?—pregunto dándole un sorbo a su te.

Mi hime voltea a verme dejando su cereal al lado.

—Sí, lo hice.—digo seguro mandándole una mirada tranquilizadora a mi hermanita—Es más, soñé con algo que parece ser más un recuerdo.—mi madre y hermana me miran extrañadas.

— ¿Cómo?—interroga madre—¿Qué soñaste?—concluye siendo secundada por mi amada imouto.

—Primero tuve un sueño...desagradable—Hinata me mira inquieta ante lo dicho—Pero posteriormente soñé con un recuerdo, creo—.

— ¿Ah sí?—pareciese que le hubiere dicho algo sorprendente, pues los ojos de madre se iluminaron.

—Si...—vacilé un poco—Estábamos Hinata y yo de niños en la guardería. A Hinata se le había roto su muñeca favorita, Dolly, creo. Y lloraba por eso, trataba de consolarla diciéndole que le comprarías una nueva. Pero ella decía que no quería otra. Así que entre los dos con pegamento tratamos de arreglarla, y lo logramos; solamente que quedo deforme. Pensé que Hina se iba enojar, sin embargo, no lo hizo. Contrario a todo eso, ella sonrió y dijo que estaba feliz porque le ayude. Al final, la profesora entro al salón, y nos regañó por el desastre que ocasionamos. —termine, y pude ver como el rostro de madre se alegraba.

— ¡¿Enserio?!—chillo contenta— ¡Si, eso realmente paso!—continuo—Hina-chan estaba muy apegada a esa muñeca, aun después de ese accidente.

— ¿De verdad?—pregunte sorprendido.

—Sí, creo que aun la tiene—analizo— ¿No es así Hina-chan?—pero esta se quedó seria, tratando de recordar algo que, por lo visto, le era imposible.

— ¿No lo recuerdas Hime-chan?—tocando ligeramente su mano le objete.

Negó varias veces con la cabeza en respuesta.

—Qué raro...—pensé en voz alta, medite un rato lo dicho por mi madre. Ella sabía sobre el recuerdo y de alguna forma yo igual. Aun así, Hina no tenía idea, es más, al decirle sobre ello su rostro se tornó indescifrable. Siendo que ella para mi, es el ser más trasparente que puede existir...eso me evoco al momento en que le dije que tuve una pesadilla...

— ¿Pasa algo cielo?—turbada por si silencio, madre me habla.

—Nada en realidad...solo...—dudando en cómo abordar el tema hable:—Madre, ¿tartamudeaba de pequeño?—.

—No, la que lo hacía era Hina-chan—

—Oh...—

—Ya que lo pienso, Hina-chan tartamudeaba mucho, era una niña muy tímida. Con los únicos que no lo hacía demasiado era contigo e Itachi. —comentó.

—Y ahora no dice ni una palabra...—suelto al aire, otra vez mi lengua tomó vida propia.

En ese instante madre agacha su cabeza y Hina hace lo mismo.

Me apresuro hacia mi imouto y le tomo de la mano.

—Lo siento, hable sin pensar—me disculpo.

Ella no dice nada, y ahí está otra vez esa mirada misteriosa.

—Niños, ya son las 10:39 am. Van a llegar tarde a la universidad, ¡apúrense!—y sin darme tiempo de reflexionar nada, madre literalmente nos arrastró a la puerta de salida.

—Cuídense y regresen antes de las 06:00 pm, ¿ok?—nos despide y cierra la puerta dejándonos circunspectos.

Volteo hacia mi hime y le tomo de la mano.

—Bien, parece que es hora de irnos—sonrió algo inquieto por lo que acaba de pasar, ella hace lo mismo y nos disponemos a ir a la parada de autobuses para llegar a la universidad.

...

Estamos en la Konoha University, una de las más prestigiosas instituciones de arte en el mundo. Aquí estudio junto con Hinata la carrera de Cultura y Artes. Ella especializada en la pintura artística y yo en la apreciación artística.

Lo cierto es que no me atrae nada de esto, no obstante, es lo que le encanta a ella. Y no quiero separarme de su lado, ya que, siendo tan introvertida no creo que pudiera sobrevivir en esta escuela.

Además, estudiar finanzas o algo parecido no es una opción.

Itachi-niisan se encarga de eso, y es quien será el heredero del imperio Uchiha; por lo mismo, no hay necesidad que me enfoque en ello.

Hinata es muy buena pintora, su fuerte es el arte abstracto. No se cómo es que con un montón de manchas y rayones puede transmitir varias emociones.

Sinceramente, pienso que es un genio.

Como ya es costumbre, todos nos miran rato al entrar. No nos importa, ya estamos curtidos de eso. Aunque sigue siendo molesto, por eso tratamos de entrar por los pasillos donde no hay muchas personas.

Casi no tenemos ninguna amistad en este lugar, de hecho con los únicos que hablamos son con los profesores, los directivos y uno que otra persona que labora aquí.

Recorrimos unos pasillos más hasta llegar al aula donde nos impartían clases.

Como siempre no había nadie, nuestras clases son particulares a petición de madre quien supone que si nos dan clases personalizadas aprenderemos mejor que en grupo, o algo así. No me importa cuál sea la razón, me gusta estar solo con Hinata (aunque está el profesor) así que para mi mejor.

—Yo, Sasuke—Saluda Hatake Kakashi, el profesor de artes literarias.

—Kakashi—saludo seco.

—Tan elocuente como siempre—dice irónico mientras entra a paso despreocupado.

—Tan impuntual como siempre—refuto.

—Touche—responde derrotado—Hinata-chan, hola. —voltea a verla, ella se encuentra sentada junto a mí en el mismo escritorio. Privilegios de ser los únicos alumnos. Asiente en señal de saludo.

—Me saludo, ¿cierto?—inseguro me cuestiona.

—Si. —contesto enfadado.

—Que bien, me alegra. —sonríe y comienza a dar la clase.

Kakashi en si no me cae mal, ni ninguno de mis otros profesores. Ellos no nos ven confusos o algo así, ni ignoran a mi hime, hasta se podría decir que Kurenai-sensei siente un gran aprecio por Hina. Lo cual es bueno, pues ella también tiene un gran apego hacia esta.

Empero, todos siempre me pregunta sobre la respuesta de Hinata hacia sus cuestiones o comentarios. Como si fuera su intermediario, ¿tan difícil es poder entenderla?

Bueno, es cierto que entenderla es un poco complicado. Las primeras veces yo tampoco sabía que trataba de decirme y su falta de habla acrecentaba más mí ignorancia frente a ella. Y fue solo con el tiempo que pude comenzar a descifrar todo lo que trataba de comunicarme, hasta el punto en que ella se volvió tan trasparente ante mis ojos como el agua.

Exceptuando las veces que tiene esa mirada, como la que tuvo esta madrugada, y durante el desayuno...

Me pregunto, ¿Qué conllevará ese mirar?

Claramente me es inalcanzable el poder saber eso. Y su profundo silencio lo hace más complejo.

Tan sumergido está en mis pensares que no me di cuenta que Kakashi ya se había ido, sino fuera porque Hinata me jalo del brazo no me hubiera enterado.

Salimos del aula y nos dirigimos a la siguiente clase. Vaya, parece que este día pinta ser muy vago.

* * *

 **Nota del autor;**

Vale, creo que esta sera mi ultima actualización por ahora. Lo se, este capitulo es un poco corto, pero justo ahora comienzan las vacaciones y, pata mi desgracia, terminando estas comenzaran mis finales.

Lo que significa que me perderé por un mes y medio o dos tratando de salvar la beca xD.

Pero díganme, ¿Sienten cada vez mas clara la situación de Hinata y Sasuke? ¿O les he revuelto aun mas la cabeza? xD

Deseo que tengan unas buenas vacaciones de semana Santa (para los que son de México o celebran dichas fechas) y sino, simplemente anhelo que les vaya bien en el a vida.

 **Agradecimientos espaciales;** _fran. sanchez y laura. So16_

Nos leemos luego~

 _~KarolinaBenett~_


	5. Capítulo IV

**Título:** Demencia delirante  
 **Género:** Angustia/Drama/Romance/Suspenso  
 **Tipo:** ShortFanfic  
 **Advertencia:** Tal vez un poco de OoC por parte de Sasuke y Hinata.  
 **Aclaraciones:** Este historia está en POV de Sasuke. Los puntos suspensivos [...] indicaran cambio de escena, y/o espacio tiempo. Los párrafos en _cursiva_ son recuerdo y están en POV omnisciente. Y los párrafos entre comillas («») y en _cursiva_ son el sueño de Sasuke.

* * *

 **「Demencia delirante」**

 _«Estamos dormidos. Nuestra vida es un sueño. Pero a veces despertamos, solo lo suficiente para saber que estamos soñando»_

—Ludwig Wittgestein.

* * *

 **Cap** **í** **tulo IV;**

Las clases por fin terminaron, solo tuvimos tres después de todo. Son las 02:18 pm y estamos en la parada de autobús de la universidad.

En todas las clases me la pase distraído, los profesores lo notaron mas no dijeron nada al respecto. Menos Hinata, aunque de vez en cuando se acercaba a mí para confirmar que estaba bien.

No le pregunté si quería ir a algún lado luego de clases, siendo que normalmente es lo que hago, y la lleve directamente al autobús de regreso a casa. Evidentemente se le hizo raro que no lo hiciera, pero como era de esperarse, no hizo nada ni dijo nada sobre eso.

Bajamos del vehículo y de la mano la lleve a casa.

Madre nos vio pasmada, no esperaba vernos hasta las cinco y algo.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí tan temprano?—aun asombrada preguntó.

—Quisimos regresar antes.—mentí, y regresando a ver Hinata pensé que iba a refutar, pero no dijo nada, igual como siempre.

—Oh…—examinó la situación para después decir: —Supongo que se irán a tu habitación, ¿o no Sasuke-kun?—.

—No, en realidad…estoy un poco cansado. Quiero acostarme un rato,—y madre se sorprendió aún más—Hime-chan, disculpa pero quiero estar solo por un momento.—me excusé.

Y ella igualmente anonadada solo asintió quedándose parada mientras yo me iba a mi cuarto.

Ya en la alcoba me saqué el reloj y la cartera, los puse en el buro. Me senté en la cama para retirarme mis vans junto con los tines y tirarlos en algún sitio de la habilitación y al final me tumbe en la cama.

Mi cabeza no paraba de dar vueltas, desde la mañana no había dejado de pensar y pensar.

¿Por qué Hinata no habla?

Se que nunca me había preguntado sobre esto antes, pero esos sueños me han dejado patidifuso.

Ella antes hablaba, recuerdo —ahora—perfectamente que lo hacía.

¿Debido a que dejó de hacerlo?

Cierro mis ojos con fuerza tratando de aclarar mi mente, de repente muchas imágenes circulan por mi cerebro.

Un sin fin de ideas atraviesan mi cabeza, y me pregunto por qué me afecta tanto este tema. Antes estaba bien, antes no necesitaba respuestas…

Antes ignoraba todas estas cuestiones…

Por mi bien quizás, o... _por ella_ …

—Tks...molestia.—susurro enfadado, todo esto me esta hartando, me giro y acomodo en la colcha disponiéndome a dormir.

Tanto pensar y teorizar me esta dejando agotado, lo mejor será dormir y esperar a que cuando despierte mi mente se haya aclarado.

—Hinata...—menciono somnoliento. Ella siempre ha sido mi último pensamiento antes de dormir, sin embargo, nunca imaginé que ocasionara tantos estragos en mi…

 **...**

 _Un manto blanquecino cubría todo el panorama. Entre montañas y pinos una cabaña se encontraba. Rústica por fuera, pero acogedora y elegante por dentro. Se podría vislumbrar humo desde la chimenea, producto de comida que estaba siendo cocinada._

 _Dentro de la cabaña yacía una familia de cinco integrantes. La madre, como era de esperarse estaba haciendo la cena, el padre leía ensimismado el periódico mientras fumaba un puro enfrente de la chimenea y tres niños estaban en una alcoba jugando. Los tres de tez blanca, ojos negros y cabello azabache. La diferencia que se les podría hallar sería que uno de los niño lucía notablemente mayor, y los otros niños parecían mellizos; solo que uno era mujer._

 _Pero poco importaba esa diferencias, pues los chicos se veían muy entretenidos juntos._

— _Itachi-niichan—llamaba la única fémina al mayor de la sala—Dolly-chan está triste—preocupada expresaba sosteniendo una muñeca algo desalineada._

— _¿Por esta triste Dolly-chan?—el infante, pese a su edad menor, actuaba como todo un adulto. Preocupado por su hermanita , pues sabía muy bien que utilizaba a su muñeca como portavoz, preguntó._

— _Bu-bueno…pues...—la pequeña fluctúaba entre palabras, le era muy vergonzoso admitir su estado y la causa de ello._

— _Es porque oto-san prometió que pasaríamos el verano esquiando, pero hemos estado encerrados aquí desde que llegamos.—ese fue el otro mellizo, quien firme expuso la queja de ambos._

 _El hermano mayor los miro atento, su hermanita lucía avergonzada sosteniendo con fuerza su muñeca mientras que sus mejillas infladas destilaban un rubor rosa y sus ojos miraban fijamente al suelo. Por otra parte, su hermanito lo miraba decidido, con fuerza en su mirar y sus dos manos en las caderas sacando el pecho imponente._

 _El joven suspiró con gracia, aun le era imposible creer que eran hermanos, y mas; gemelos._

— _Oto-san tiene asuntos pendientes, en cuanto termine con ellos estoy seguro qu-—no pudo terminar su oración pues fue interrumpido por su hermano menor quien harto de las prerrogativas dadas por su hermano espeto:_

— _¡Siempre es lo mismo con él!—alzó sus pequeños brazos para agregarle más énfasis a su demanda—Nunca tiene tiempo para nosotros...oto-san miente...—cambio su tono de voz al decir aquello, logrando ser más un susurro con deje de tristeza._

 _Un poco aturdido el mayor en el lugar se incorporó, regreso su vista a su hermana pequeña, quien luchaba por no dejar salir esas gotas salinas de sus ojos ónix. El varoncito estaba con los puños firmemente cerrados y un puchero algo vislumbrado._

 _Al ser gemelos compartían un lazo que aún para él, que era su hermano mayor, le era difícil de comprender y compartir. Era como si fueran uno solo y la empatía los envolviera._

 _Una conexión tan estrecha y fuerte que traspasaba hasta el sentido consanguíneo._

 _Aun así, era su hermano. Y, pese que aún no lograba entender —ni quería interferir—en su vínculo gemelo. Los conocía lo suficiente para saber lo que ocurriría; estaban el borde de las lágrimas._

 _Horrorizado ante tal presagio, se aproximo veloz hasta ellos y les tomó de las manos diciendo:_

— _Hina-chan, Sasuke-kun, no se preocupen.—comenzó a consolarlos dando dando un suave masaje en las manos de los críos en forma circular—Puede que oto-san no cumpla su promesa, pero yo nunca les fallare.—solemnemente prometió—Si él no los lleva a esquiar, yo lo haré.—declaró, y vio como el semblante de sus hermanitos cambio a uno más alegre._

 _Contento con el resultado, jalo a los dos niños hacia sí y los capturó en un gran abrazo. La niña gustosa le correspondió dejando a su muñeca en el suelo y el chico un poco avergonzado al inicio, cedió luego de unos instantes._

 _Tan fuerte fue el abrazo que el mayor no los puedo sostener y terminaron tirados en el suelo, ocasionando que la habitación se llenara de risas._

— _¡Te queremos muchos Itachi-niichan!—exclamaron los gemelos al unisono._

— _Yo también los quiero, imouto-chan, ototo-kun.—correspondió a su declaración._

 **…**

— _Oto-san, queremos ir a esquiar.—espetó con calma Itachi, el susodicho bajo su periódico para encontrarse con su primogénito y en cada lado se encontraban sus gemelos sujetados de sus manos. La niña con la vista entre el suelo y la suya, el niño mirándolo fijamente._

— _Lo siento niños, estoy ocupado.—respondió con simpleza disponiéndose a volver a su lectura._ — _Más al rato, tal vez mañana.—termino, queriendo dar fin con la solicitud._

— _Oto-san, ¡no mientas!—furioso, el varón menor vociferó.—Vinimos aquí con la intención de esquiar en la nieve, tú lo prometiste, ka-chan lo secundo, ¡pero tu gra-...—no tuvo la oportunidad de terminar sus reclamos porque Itachi le tapó la boca._

 _Fugaku de nueva cuenta bajo su periódico y miró a su hijo. Por un momento medito lo diferente que eran. Itachi; su primogénito, heredero su templanza y carácter distante, pero la bondad de su mujer lo había alejado de ser un tirano como él. Sasuke; el segundo, heredó el carácter de Mikoto, su madre, dispuesto a pelear por quienes ama sin un deje de miedo. Por si, sabía que esa demanda no era por sí mismo, no, sino por su hermana menor; Hinata. Una mezcla entre Mikoto y él, pero con su propia esencia._

 _Suspiro con pesar y se incorporó en su asiento, pudiendo apreciar que Itachi le susurraba al oído un: "Cálmate Sasuke, lo arruinaras''. Y por otro lado, la pequeña Hinata solo asentía fuertemente mientras le sujetaba parte de su abrigo._

 _El patriarca Uchiha se sobo la sien, pensando el cómo librarse de esa situación. Pero, como si de un ángel se tratase, su esposa apareció en la sala con una bandeja llena de galletas y tazas de chocolate caliente._

— _Niños, les hice chocolate caliente y galletas de mantequilla.—serenamente anunció la madre—Sus favoritas—; agregó con una amorosa sonrisa._

 _Por un momento los niños olvidaron aquel aquelarre y se dispusieron a tomar sus tazas y galletas sentados en el suelo. Mikoto sonrió alegre de nueva cuenta al ver como sus hijos comían y bebían felices su tentempié. Después miró a su marido, quien lucía algo aliviado, lo había salvado, era un hecho._

— _De nada.—espetó a su esposo con elocuencia. Recibiendo un ademán como respuesta, sabía que su esposo era de pocas palabras, así que no lo tomo a embargo, no había quedado conforme con el desenlace así que le dijo:—Anata, deberías darles permiso para esquiar.—_

 _El hombre la miró confundido, creyó que le había ayudado porque entendió que NO podía conceder su aparición, estaba claro que había errado;—Mikoto, no puedo. Tengo trabajo que hacer— ._

— _Lo se, pero la familia es primero.—reclamó—Un día te arrepentirás de no haber pasado suficiente tiempo con tus hijos—se posicionó atrás el sillón donde estaba sentado y tocando suavemente su hombre hizo que girara en dirección a su hijos que disgustaba animados sus bocadillos—Míralos Fugaku, son nuestros niños. La obligación de los padres es darles todo lo que ellos necesitan—apretó con más fuerza su hombro—Nuestros hijos necesitan amor, nos necesitan.—finalizó y el varón pudo notar como se le quebraba su voz._

 _Su mujer si que jugaba sucio, era astuta; sin duda una digna matriarca Uchiha._

 _Exhalo con pesar, debía de encontrar un solución por su cuenta después de todo._

 **…**

— _¡Yey!—alegre los niños vitoreaban mientras salían de la cabaña bien abrigados con un trineo de madera que cargaban sobre sus cabezas._

— _¡Por fin haremos algo divertido!—con júbilo gritaba Sasuke, colocando el trineo al suelo junto a su hermanos._

— _¿Qué acaso no te agrado pasar tiempo con tu onii-san?—ofendido reclamo Itachi siguiéndole el paso._

— _No es eso, Itachi-niisan. Es que estoy muy emocionado por esquiar, va a ser la primera vez, ¿verdad Hina-chan?—con gracia y algo nerviosos respondió el morocho._

— _Sip, Sasuke-niichan tiene razón. Será nuestra primera vez esquiando.—amable y tranquilamente la menor concordó.—Y es más emocionante que estemos los tres juntos, Itachi-niichan.—agregó con gran sonrisa._

 _Suspiro derrotado el mayor, cuando se trataba de ellos no podía ganar. Los amaba demasiado como para tardar más de dos segundos molesto con ellos._

— _Esta bien, recuerden tener cuidado. La nieve puede ser muy resbalosa y no hagan tanto tumulto, podrían ocasionar una avalancha.—advirtió con preocupación._

— _Sip—contestaron los gemelos al unísono._

 _A Itachi eso le pareció adorable, se aproximo a estos y con su dedos índice y anular a cada uno les dio un pequeño golpecito en la frente;—Iré por oto-san, espérenme aquí un momento.—indicó—Sasuke-kun, cuida de Hinata-chan. recuerda eres el hermano mayor cuando no estoy.—espetó mientras regresaba a la cabaña._

 _Pasaron unos minutos y los pequeños mellizos ya se habían aburrido. Primero pensaron en hacer un muñeco de nieve, pero por sus guantes no podían formar bien la bolas. Después intentaron hacer una ángel de nieve, no obstante, por sus grandes chaquetas lo único que lograban hacer eran círculos._

— _¿Por que itachi-niichan tardara tanto?—la niña cuestionó._

— _No lo se, pero me muero de aburrimiento.—respondió su hermano notablemente desganado._

— _Y si...—comenzó a decir la chiquilla pero cayó. Su hermano la regreso a ver y sonrió picaramente al saber lo que estaba pensando._

— _¡De acuerdo!—exclamó eufórico._

— _P-pero, no lo se...mejor no—con algo de culpa la menor se negaba._

— _¡Vamos Hina! Tu también lo quieres.—tratando de que aceptara el niño insistió._

— _Si Sasuke-niichan, pero Itachi dijo que era peligroso...mejor sería—interrumpiendo su sugerencia, Sasuke le respondió:_

— _No te preocupes por eso, Hina-chan. Recuerda también que Itachi-niisan dijo que cuando él no estaba yo era el mayor. Así que seré yo quien te proteja, no tienes nada que temer.—sin más, el azabache tomó la mano de su hermano y le regaló una sonrisa tranquilizadora, la cual fue correspondida por la morocha._

 **…**

— _¡Sasuke, Hinata!—gritaba desgarrado un Itachi abrumado._

— _¡Sasuke!—alterado Fugaku también exclamó._

— _¡H-Hinata!—en un grito ahogado, la mujer cayó de rodillas._

 _Los dos varones corrieron a toda velocidad hacia un dirección en especifico, entre tanto, la mujer sollozaba descontrolada._

 _ **Mávros**_ _ **.***_

 _ **...**_

Abro mis ojos de golpe, sentándose en al borde de la cama. Miro mi mano, está temblando.

Hinata, Itachi y yo.

Juntos. Invierno. Cabaña.

Padre y madre también estaban.

Un escalofrío recorre toda mi columna vertebral haciendo que de un salto. Otra vez estoy teniendo un shock nervioso.

Alarmado intento pararme, mis piernas tiemblan y flaquean en mi intento de permanecer en pie.

Miro hacia la puerta, expectante, esperando a que ella entre.

" _No, esta vez no vendrá…"_ Escucho una voz en mi mente diciéndome aquello.

Diantres.

Con fuerza aprieto mis dientes, si no viene iré por ella.

Como puedo me sostengo de los bordes y salgo de mi alcoba para dirigirme a la de ella. Casi arrastrándome llego a su puerta, no me molesto en llamar y entro de golpe.

La veo, sentada al lado de la ventana. Mirando hacia afuera, absorta de su alrededor.

Volteo a ver su cuarto y algo en mi garganta se atora.

Un basurero.

Es lo primero que se me viene a la mente al admirar el lugar, el polvo se puede apreciar en las mantas blancas que cubren los muebles y olor a viejo inunda mis fosas nasales. Cuadros desaliñados, cortinas rotas, verdaderamente esto es una porquería.

¿Cómo pueden dejar que Hinata vivan en esta condiciones?

De nuevo sufro un ataque, mi respiración se contrae y caigo de rodillas.

¿Por qué nunca medí cuenta?

Cierto, desde hace tiempo no estaba en su cuarto, ella venía al mio y solo la dejaba en la puerta pues ella se avergonzaba que entrara; pero nunca pensé que fuera por esto.

Hinata sale de su trance, gira y me ve ahí, moribundo. Con clara preocupación se acerca hacia mi, estoy a punto de convulsionar.

Trata de ayudarme a levantarme, pero solo consiguió caerse conmigo.

Me abraza y me tranquilizo, aunque solo un poco.

Respiro un par de veces, tratando de normalizar mi respiración en vano.

La veo, conectando nuestros ojos.

Si, esa es la una solución. Con eso, podre estar mejor. Mis manos sujetan las mejillas de mi hermanita, acercándola a mi.

—Hinata—le llamó—; Habla.—pido con voz quebrada.

Sus ojos empiezan a brillar por algunas gotas de agua salinas próximas a salir.

—Hinata,—vuelvo a repetir.—por favor, habla—.

Rompe en un llanto silencioso y sin darme cuenta yo también estoy llorando.

—Hinata,—sollozo—Hinata—pronuncio de nuevo—Hinata—mi voz se apaga mientras la abrazo con fuerza. Ella sigue llorando en mis brazos, sujetando firmemente mi camisa sin dejar de temblar.

No entiendo por qué está pasando esto, no se que es.

Mi cabeza es un caos, un punzada de dolor atraviesa mi cráneo y grito desesperado. Hinata se asusta y se sostiene aún más potencia de mi.

Estamos sujetados tan fuerte como si una camisa de fuerza se trazase. Ninguno se suelta, nadie desea hacerlo.

Sentados en el suelo con la luna reflejándose por la ventana, el tiempo parece estar detenido, pero las incógnitas y el dolor no merma.

—Hinata—digo ligeramente, no, el dolor sigue ahí. No se ha ido, ni tampoco las preguntas, pero no me puedo quedar así.—Mírame—dudando, poco a poco se aleja de mí, lo suficiente para visualizarla. Sus ojos, rojos producto de tanto llorar me miran con temor y culpa. Y si, eso genera más dudas en mi.—Escúchame atentamente Uchiha Hinata, estas bien. Estas conmigo, estas **viva.** Te **veo,** me **ves**. Puedo **tocarte.** Eres **real.—** con mis pulgares limpió las lágrimas de sus mejillas;— **Te amo.**

Beso suavemente sus labios.

No es un beso de amor, tampoco tiene pasión, nunca necesitamos de besos para demostrarnos afecto. Por eso este beso no refleja aquello, este beso, lo que significa, es una comprobación; de que **ambos existimos.**

* * *

 **Notas del autor;**

Holo~...

Lo siento xD

No puede contenerme a actualizar, mas porque me dio un ataque de inspiración en la madrugada y bueno, lo de mas es historia xD

Como había dicho antes, ya tenia escrito casi toda la historia ayer por azares del destino la estaba leyendo y no me convencía la parte que iba a publicar. Y en un impulso de idiotez borre todo xv. Queriendo olvidar mi tonto error, escuche algo de música instrumental mientras leía una historia de thiller y pues...una epifanía que como debería de seguir la historia...

El final de este capitulo verdaderamente me gusto, pero tuve la duda de si avanzar mas en la trama...aunque al final desistí a la idea. Lo que ocasionara que se agregue un capitulo mas xv

En fin, creo que eso es todo por ahora ;)

 _ **Mávros**_ _ **.-** Negro en griego. Simplemente es una metáfora que después de la escena previa todo se volvió negro en la mente de Sasuke, quebrandose en el proceso._

 **Agradecimientos a;** _fran. sanchez, Hina Hyu 90, GilCa, Zumekqi y Makaa-chan._

 _Nos leemos luego~_

 _~Karolina Benett~_


	6. Capítulo V

**Título:** Demencia delirante

 **Género:** Angustia/Drama/Romance/Suspenso

 **Tipo:** ShortFanfic

 **Advertencia:** Tal vez un poco de OoC por parte de Sasuke y Hinata.

 **Aclaraciones:** Este historia está en POV de Sasuke. Los puntos suspensivos [...] indicaran cambio de escena, y/o espacio tiempo. Los párrafos en _cursiva_ son recuerdos y están en POV omnisciente, mientras que cuando los párrafos estén en **negritas** hará referencia llamadas telefónicas.

 **Recomendación de canción:** _Kanzen Kankaku Dreamer_ , de One Ok Rock. Además, usare algunas sus letras en el capítulo.

* * *

 **「** **Demencia delirante」**

«Estamos dormidos. Nuestra vida es un sueño. Pero a veces despertamos, solo lo suficiente para saber que estamos soñando.»

—Ludwig Wittgestein.

 **...**

 **Capítulo V;**

Los rayos del sol cubren mis ojos obligándome a abrirlos, la cabeza me da vueltas y punza un par de veces. Entrecierro los ojos tratando de adaptarme a la luz, dejo pasar unos segundo hasta que me doy cuenta de algo; _estoy en mi cama._

Con rigidez trato de levantarme apoyándome en el colchón, ¿cómo es que llegue hasta aqui?

Se supone que anoche Hinata y yo nos habíamos besado, en su habitación.

 _Tks._

Mis dientes crujen con irritabilidad al recordar su cuarto. Sin embargo, otra incógnita llega a mi mente, ¿y si todo fue solo una pesadilla?

Parte de mi desea creerlo, ya que eso significaría que lo de Hinata no es verdad, que todo bien: que yo lo estoy.

Y podría encajar, pues dudo que mi madre me haya cargado hasta mi habitación, así que...

—Todo fue un sueño—digo en voz alta, intentando convencerme.

Miro el reloj de la comoda, 07:58 am, aun es temprano y hoy no hay clases.

Podría volver a dormir, pero ciertamente es lo último que quiero. Salgo de la cama y al momento mis músculos se contraen, parece como si me hubieran golpeado fuerte. Con cuidado llego al baño y procedo a abrir la regadera para que el agua caliento me relaje un poco.

 **...**

Ya aseado y con una cambia puesta voy hacia el comedor, madre es amadora de las mañanas así que supongo tendrá listo el desayuno.

Al salir me encuentro con Hinata en el pasillo y mi cuerpo se paraliza.

Ella me mira con un sonrojo en las mejillas, nos quedamos asi un rato. Me dedico a examinar su complexión pequeña pero bien proporcionada, cabello largo azul marino, piel nivea, rasgos finos en cara y cuerpo, una belleza. Mis ojos destilan devoción al admirarla, más me detengo en su rostro.

Sus labios sonrosados tiemblan ligeramente y en su boca se forma un puchero, sigo subiendo mi mirar y los veo; dos ojos, tan bellos y profundos como la extensa oscuridad...

Un momento, Hinata tiene los ojos blancos. Blancos cual perlas.

Parpadeó extrañado acercándome lentamente.

La tomo por el mentón jalandola suavemente hacia mi, esto hace que sus ojos se abran aún mas con sorpresa.

—Onix—pronuncio despacio y ella me mira confundida inclinando ligeramente su cabeza.

—Tus ojos—apunto—¿no eran blancos?—pregunto extrañado.

Hinata aleja mi mano de sumenton bruscamente y huye hacia su cuarto.

Observo hacia por donde se fue y, pese a que quiero seguirla y preguntarle sobre todo eso; mis piernas están congeladas. Como si mi cuerpo se negase a ir hacia su alcoba.

El dolor de cabeza regresa y mis extremidades tiemblan.

"No otra vez", repito en mi mente.

Inhalo y exhalo para calmarme.

Está claro que no iré tras Hinata, por ahora. Y mientras intento que mi cuerpo comprenda eso, madre aparece.

—¿Esta bien?—me preguntar tocándome la frente. —Pareces un poco constipado, ven, te daré algo para el resfriado.—

Solo puedo asentir mientras ella toma del brazo y me lleva a la sala.

 **...**

Ya sentado en el sofá, veo como madre saca una pastillas de las gavetas en la alacena. Cuidadosamente saca un par y mira el frasco, lo aprieta ligeramente regresandome a ver.

Al instante me giro simulando tomar el control de tv encendiendola en el proceso, no obstante, de reojo la vuelvo a ver, notando que de nuevo mete las pastillas.

Esto no me agrada para nada.

Madre regresa y extiende hacia mi un vaso de agua y la pastilla. Veo algo de culpa en sus ojos que, temblorosos lloriquean un poco, inclina más sus manos hacia mí incitandome a tomar las cosas, pero hay duda en mi y ella lo sabe.

—Por favor,—comienza—confía en tu mamá.—pide a modo de súplica:—Jamás te daría algo que te hiciera daño.—

Padre siempre dice que madre es la mejor para convencer a los demás, aún si estos no quieren. Cada que está en medio de acuerdos algo complicados con otros empresarios, bromea diciendo que desearía llevarla, pues con ella sería más fácil cerrar el trato.

Por lo cual, no puedo hacer más que aceptar el vaso y medicamento. Y al momento bebo el agua con todo y pastilla.

—Madre, necesito respuestas—digo de pronto sin mirarla, enfocándome en el vaso que ahora está vacío.

—¿Respuesta sobre qué, cielo?—pregunta con fingida extrañeza, pues conoce muy bien el qué.

—Madre...—amonesto despacio y la miro en forma penetrante.

Mi progenitora calla, con la vista al suelo por varios minutos jugando con sus pulgares, parece esperar algo.

—¿Qué quieres saber?—gimió con pesar.

—La cabaña, donde pasábamos el invierno cuando éramos niños.—espeté—¿aún es nuestra?—

—Sí.—contestó secamente, queriendo cortar toda continuación.

—Quiero ir—expuse firme.

—¿Para qué?—rebatió con mesura.

—Lo necesito.—declaré, aunque estoy seguro que sonó más un ruego.

Madre apretó sus puños y frunció el seño.

—Está bien, haré los preparativos.—respondió sin más, levantándose en el proceso.

—Quiero ir este fin de semana.—al oír eso mi progenitora paró en seco y giró sorprendida.

—¿Tan pronto?—inquirió angustiada.

—¿Por qué no?—encogiendome de hombros me excusé—Al mal paso darle prisa.—

—Hmph—asintió murmurando algo recia y siguió su camino.

Entonces me pare y voltee mi cabeza hacia ella: —Mamá,—le llame y de nueva cuenta me miró—te quiero.—dije con una ligera sonrisa.

—No sabes cuanto yo te amo, cielo.—mostrándome una sonrisa dulce, que ya tenía tiempo sin ver contesto, alejándose en el proceso.

—¿Lo haces de verdad?—me cuestiono, escupiendo en mi mano la pastilla que minutos antes me había dado.

Voy hacia la cocina en dirección al estante donde saco la medicina, sacó el frasco y si, como me imaginaba; **clonazepam(1).**

 **...**

Me encontraba haciendo las maletas en mi alcoba y, sacando las ropas los cajones visualice una tarjeta de presentación.

 _"¡Llámame cuando quieras saber la verdad, ttebayo!"_

Oh, el dobe.

¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso?

Recuerdo que me la dio el primer día que fui a terapia, en ese tiempo lo tache de loco, pero ahora...

Saco el celular de mi bolsillo, tecleo los dígitos y llamo, al término de tres sonidos, Naruto me contesta:

— **Moshi, moshi(2)—**

 **—Dobe.—pronunció estoico.**

 **—¡Sasuke! ¿Cómo estas? ¡¿Necesitas algo?!—como una máquina, tira torpemente un montón de frases.**

 **—Calla, déjame hablar.—le ordenó y al momento obedece.**

 **—Ou, lo siento.—se disculpa algo apenado.**

 **—Hpmh.—pujo irritado, más necesito hablar con él—Me ayudaras.—declaró absoluto.**

 **—¡Por su puesto!—eufórico afirma, pareciera estar feliz de que le hable -o pida ayuda-.**

 **—Bien, entonces este fin de semana ven a recogerme. Trae tu auto y empaca para una semana—anuncie.**

 **—¡¿Eh?! ¡E-espera!...—aturdido habló—¿Este fin de semana? ¿U-una semana juntos?—su voz reflejaba muchos nervios que, sinceramente, no me importaban.**

 **—Sí—declaré.**

 **—¡Está bien!—exclamó por la otra línea, dejándome semi-sordo en el proceso.—¡E-estaré a tu cuidado!—**

 **—Como sea—mustie colgando al instante.**

Bufo cansado.

Ya estaba todo listo. Solo falta concluir mi equipaje y...

—Hinata...—pronunció despacio y sin querer, lo hago en voz alta.

Siento una presencia en mi espalda, volteó encontrándome con ella.

—Hola—saludo con calma.

Asiente con temor y con su mirada pide permiso para entrar, por su puesto, se lo doy.

Camina con cautela viendo las maletas faltantes por llenar y regresa a verme patidifusa.

—Saldré por una semana.—digo acercándome.

En un impulsó, mi imouto me abraza, dejándome absorto por un momento. Sin cuestionar, correspondió a tal acto pegándola más hacia mi.

—Lo siento,—empiezo y se aferra más mi cuerpo—pero debo ir.—afirmo sintiendo como tiembla en mis brazos.

—Esto no es por ti,—separándome un poco de ella le digo—es algo que necesito.—

Mi hermana respira hondo y con un creciente puchero asiente con la cabeza, dándome la razón. Aún así, puedo ver en sus rostro la abrasión de que me vaya.

Tomo uno de sus mechones y lo acomodo detrás de su oreja, con mi pulgar acaricio su mejilla y bajo mi rostro hasta chocar su frente con la mía.

—Hinata, pase lo que pase; siempre te amare.—recito, sintiendo como su expresión se suaviza y sus músculos se relajan, pareciendo esas palabras un conjuro que se llevasen todo mal.

La miro, notando como su boca se contrae y abre a la vez. Tratando de -quizás-, formular una palabra. Mis ojos se abren con extrañeza y las expectativas en mi ser se iluminan.

"A lo mejor no necesito respuestas", me digo esperando el proceder de Hinata.

Sin embargo, mi amada no habla.

Observo su lucha para dejar salir alguna sílaba de sus entrañas fallando rotundamente. Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas por la fuerza empleada y su cara se torna roja.

—Está bien,—digo besandole la frente—no te esfuerces.—

Se muy bien los que trata de hacer, quiere impedir que me vaya y, en cierta manera, eso me incita aún más a realizar mi viaje.

Parece que Hinata se da por vencida, pues ella misma comienza a acomodar mi valija.

Vuelco mi vista al techo, al parecer esto se está tornando muy complicado.

 **...**

—Cielo, cuídate y no te mal pases.—madre, besando sonoramente mis mejillas me indica.

—Si, si.—le contesto alejándome de ella.

—Y tú, muchacho—dice señalando al dobe—más te vale cuidar a mi bebe—advierte.

—¡Tenga por seguro que lo haré, Mikoto-san!—afirma emotivo, alzando sus puños al aire.

Madre le sigue dando instrucciones sobre el viaje y quién sabe qué más. Ahorita que lo pienso, ellos han tenido una relación más profunda de la que parece, al principio creía que era porque es nuestro psicólogo, aunque bien podría ser otra cosa, aún así, no quiero atosigarme con más preguntas por lo mismo ruedo mis ojos ante la escena y me voy hasta dónde está Hinata.

—Ya me voy,—le digo con calma—las maletas ya están en el auto así que...—me abraza con fuerza.—Vamos, solo será por una semana.—una pequeña risa escama de mis labios—Te prometo que después de esto no volveremos separarnos jamás.—prometo suntuoso.

Deshago el abrazo, me inclino hasta llegar a la altura de su rostro y con mis dedos índice-anular golpeó suavemente su frente diciendo: —Nos vemos pronto, Hinata-hime.—me despido, llamándola como lo hacía de niños, ocasionando que rompiera en un llanto silencioso.

Me marcho hacia el auto, usando todo mi autocontrol para no regresar y quedarme junto a ella. Aunque, por alguna razón, hoy no se me hace tan difícil como en otras ocasiones.

Subo al carro, cierro la puerta y escucho un ruido parecido del asiento de lado.

—¿Listo para el viaje, Sasuke?—animoso como siempre, Uzumaki me pregunta.

—Cállate.—respondo abrochándome el cinturón, viendo por atrás como madre y Hinata yacen llorando en la entrada de la puesta. Percibo la mirada del rubio en mi, esa mirada que tanto odio:—Deja de mirarme así, lo detesto.—declaró y me acomodo en el asiento dándole la espalda.

—D-disculpa.—se excusa encendiendo el motor fijando su vista al frente.

 **...**

El trayecto hacia la cabaña es algo largo, pasamos la ciudad y la zona urbana encontrando en el panorama puros árboles y áreas verdes. Al ser principios de otoño es lógico la diferencia de paisaje a, que recuerdo de niño, empero, por una extraña razón, no logro recordarlo del todo.

Estoy con mis audífonos y mi ¡pod, mirando por la ventana. Pensando en miles de distintos escenarios en que podría acabar todo este viaje, más ninguno me convence.

— _So now my time is up, your game starts, my heart moving? Past time has no meaning for us, it's not enough! Will we make it better or just stand here longer. Say it "we can't end here till we can get it enough!"(3)_ —sin darme cuenta, cierro mis ojos y empiezo a cantar la melodía reproduciada en mis oídos. Naruto se percata de ello, pero poco me importa.

— _Zettaiteki konkyo wa uso darake. Itsudatte aru no wa boku no (can't get enough). Jishin ya fuan wo kakimazet. Yowai youde tsuyoi boku!(4)_ —la letra fluye en mi, apoderándose de mi ser. Su significado es tan adecuado para lo que estoy pasando, que es difícil no sentirla.

— _This is my own judgment! Got nothing to say! Moshimo hoka ni nanika omoitsuki ya sokkou iusa! "Kanzen kankaku Dreamer" ga boku no na sa Well, say it? well, say it?! Areba aru de kiku ga ima wa Hold on!(5)_ —terminó la canción, vibrando en mi interior, sudando un poco pero por alguna extraña razón me siento algo aliviado.

Estiro mi brazo para alcanzar la botella de agua que está en el porta vasos cerca de la palanca de velocidades, y oigo a Naruto decir:

—Vaya, no sabia que tenias talento para el canto.—en su voz se podía apreciar el asombro y alegría, junto con su tono juguetón.

—Cierra la boca.—sentencio después de tomarle un trago a la botella.

—No es nada malo Sasuke, ¡te estoy elogiando!—algo ofendido alegó—Además, me siento honrado por poder apreciar de tu dulce voz~—concluyó poético.

—¡Deja de decir cosas rara!—reprendí, mirándolo con molestia.

—Lo siento...—se disculpó torpemente, entretanto, me giré dándole la espalda de nueva cuenta.

—Nee, nee(6), Sasuke.—me llama con tono arrepentido—Perdóname, ¿si?—pide con cuidado.—No deseo que estés molesto conmigo todo este tiempo.—con voz apagada acaba.

—Entonces cierra el pico y enfócate en la carretera, no quiero que nos mates por andar distrayéndote, dobe.—sin voltear demandó.

—¡Vale~!—como si no hubiera pasado nada, Naruto recobra el mismo ánimo de siempre.

Luego de aquello no volvimos a cruzar palabras, lo cual estuvo bien, pues no quería tratar con él. Parece que este igual entendió mi decisión, ergo tampoco insistió en provocar otra platica. No obstante, pude notar cómo me miraba de vez en cuando.

"Casi me estoy arrepintiendo de haberle invitado, es muy raro, pero al menos tiene un automóvil.", digo mentalmente.

Justo después de pensar aquello, el motor se detiene.

Me percato que se ha estacionado frente a la cabaña y sin pensarlo me desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y salgo del vehículo.

—¡Sasuke, espera!—vocifera desde auto, apresurándose igual a salir.—Mikoto-san me dio las llaves a mi, no podrás entrar.—indica abriendo la puerta de su carro.

—Te refiere a estas.—mencionó sacudiendo un par de llaves sin mirarlo, avanzando a la choza.

—P-pero, ¡¿cómo?!—le escucho decir detrás mío.

—Mejor saca las maletas,—sugiero—yo me adelantaré.—

Rechina recio, pero igual lo hace.

Mientras que yo quedo delante de la entrada a la locación.

—Bien, llegó la hora.—pronunció por debajo, metiendo la llave a la cerradura, abriendo -tal vez-, la caja de Pandora.

* * *

 **Nota del autor;**

Bien, después de una lar~ga~ pero lar~ga~ espera, al fin pudo continuar con la historia. Como expuse en el capítulo anterior, a partir de ese he vuelto a reescribir la historia, debido a que se me borro esa parte, ocasionando que la inspiración me visitara esa vez y re-escribirá todo desde cerro a partir de ahí.

Digamos que la esencia es la misma, pero esta ves he profundizado más en los huecos de la trama y personaje, puede que este capítulo se sienta algo soso y lento, pero si ponen atención en los pequeños detalles, encontrarán algunas respuestas, pistas y otras preguntas.

Por lo mismo, quiero aclarar algunos puntos que pudieron quedar mal interpretados; por ejemplo, los ojos de Hinata **son blancos** , si, Sasuke y Hinata son gemelos, pero aún así, conservan sus rasgos originales. Pues son de esos gemelos que, pese a tener el mismo material genético, sus apariencias lucen diferentes. El que ahora Sasuke no pueda ver del color original los ojos de Hinata tiene que ver en la trama, siéntanse libres de exponer sus teorías.

También, este capítulo trajo de nuevo en escena a nuestro rubio imperativo favorito, ¿qué piensan sobre sus relación con Sasuke?

Obviamente, si menciono esto, es debido a que es parte de la trama y, les aseguro que Naruto jugará un papel importante en el desenlace.

¿Es yaoi? ¿Shonen-ai? ¿Solo una amistad? ¿O algo más?

(Otra vez, siéntanse libres de especular en los comentarios).

Así mismo, ¿notaron el cambio de actitud en Sasuke? Lo dejo a su criterio, pero ya sabes lo que pueden hacer ;).

La historia está acercándose a la recta final, solo faltarían dos capítulos y, quizás, un epílogo o spin off.

Espero que se hayan entretenido en esta historia y gracias por su apoyo.

Agradecimientos especiales a: **Zumekqi•Makaa-chan•fran. sanchez•esther82•Hina Hyu•laura. So16**

Por tomarse la molestia de dejar un _review,_ ¡muchas gracias! En estos momentos estare respondiendo sus comentarios personalmente a sus bandeja de entrada en FF.

La siguiente actualización en salir será de mi otro fic «Espérame» y de ahí, me enfocaré en sacar spin off sobre algunos OS o viñetas. Después, seguiré el mismo orden hasta que termine mis proyectos o entre a la Universidad (lo que suceda primero).

 **He de admitir, que aunque estoy de vacaciones, soy algo perezosa al escribir ?.**

(1) Es un fármaco perteneciente al grupo de las benzodiazepinas que actúa sobre el sistema nervioso central, con propiedades ansiolíticas, anticonvulsionantes, miorrelajantes, sedantes, hipnóticas y estabilizadoras del estado de ánimo.

(2) En español vendría siendo "bueno/hola", se usa comúnmente cuando se atiende una llamada telefónica.

(3) Así que ahora mi tiempo se ha acabado

Tu juego comienza, ¿Mi corazón se mueve?

El tiempo pasado no tiene significado para nosotros, ¡No es suficiente!

Lo haremos mejor o solo nos quedaremos aquí más tiempo

Dilo "¡Podemos acabar aquí hasta que consigamos lo suficiente!"

(4)Proposiciones absolutas cubiertas con mentiras

Siempre soy así (no puedo conseguir suficiente)

Mi confidencia agitándose con preocupaciones

¡Un aparentemente débil pero fuerte yo!

(5) ¡Este es mi propio juicio! ¡No tengo nada que decir!

¡Si pudiera pensar en algo más, rápidamente lo escupiría!

"Soñador de Sentidos Perfectos" ese es mi nombre

Bueno, ¿Dilo? Bueno, ¡Dilo!

Las preguntas que hayan ahí, ¡Por ahora esperáte!

(6) Ei, ei~

Las aclaraciones 3,4&5 son fragmentos de la canción « _Kanzen Kankaku Dreamer_ » (El soñador de sentidos perfectos) de One Ok Rock.

Nos leemos luego~

~ _Karolina ︎Benett_


	7. Capitulo VI

**Título:** Demencia delirante  
 **Género:** Angustia/Drama/Romance/Suspenso  
 **Tipo:** ShortFanfic  
 **Advertencia:** Tal vez un poco de OoC por parte de Sasuke y Hinata.  
 **Aclaraciones** : Este historia está en POV de Sasuke. Los puntos suspensivos [...] indicaran cambio de escena, y/o espacio tiempo. Los párrafos en _cursiva_ son recuerdos y están en POV omnisciente. Y los párrafos entre comillas («») y en _cursiva_ son el sueño de Sasuke.  
 **Agradecimientos especiales:** A parte de todas las personas que esperaron pacientemente esta actualización, quiero agradecer a _laura. So16_ quien me mando un muy lindo mensaje privado, diciendo que esperaba de todo corazón mi actualización. Sé que no es mi mejor capítulo, pero de verdad me animaste mucho, demasiadas gracias. Además, agradezco a _fran. sanchez_ por siempre comentar mis historias y estar al pendiente de estas.

* * *

 **「Demencia delirante」**

 _«Si poseemos nuestro porqué de la vida, podemos soportar casi cualquier cómo.»_

—Friedrich Nietzsche.

* * *

 **Capítulo VI;**

Al abrir la puerta y quede sorprendido.

Pensé que el interior sería una pocilga, pues hace años que nadie venía aquí, pero subestime a mi madre; quien obviamente era la culpable de que todo luciera limpio, ordenado y lleno de muebles.

Como si nunca hubiera estado deshabitada.

Me adentré con intención de inspeccionar, cuando di el primer paso, escuche como un tablón de madera chillaba bajo mi pie, regresé mi vista ahí, recordando escenas de mi niñez.

...

 _—¡Sasuke-kun, Hinata-chan, ¡no corran, se van a caer!—preocupado, Itachi exclamaba hacia su hermanos._

 _Ellos parecían ignorarlo, estaban inmersos en una persecución divertida. El niño pretendía ser un monstruo que deseaba "devorar" a su adorada hermanita y gruñía como bestia (aunque más bien parecía un gatito enojado), moviendo sus manos como si fuesen garras, mientras que la niña gritaba entre risas sosteniendo a su muñeca en brazos._

 _—¡Sasuke-kun, Hinata-chan!—a hora era Mikoto, su madre, la que llamaba a los infantes llegando desde las recámaras._

 _Absortos en sus persecución, los niños no se percataron que un tablón estaba ligeramente alzado. La primera en caer fue Hinata y enseguida su gemelo la acompañó cayendo encima de ella._

 _Se quejaron al mismo tiempo._

 _—¡Ahh!—gritó adolorida la niña aún debajo de su hermano._

 _—¡Auch!—algo aturdido, chilló el infante._

 _—¡Oh, cielos!—exclamó Mikoto preocupada, acercándose a sus hijos. —¡Por eso les dije que no corrieran!—regaño a viva voz._

 _Mientras que Itachi ya se encontraba con los gemelos, separándolos y abrazándoles en el proceso._

 _—Ya, ya.—trató de calmarlos mientras acariciaba sus espaldas en un abrazo.—Todo está bien, ustedes son niños muy fuertes.—consoló dulce._

 _Mikoto solo se dedicó a ver enternecida la escena, hasta el enojo se le había esfumado. Su primogénito era un excelente hermano mayor, y por lo visto, también sería un gran padre algún día._

...

Una punzada azotó a mi cabeza, por más tonto que sonase, pareciera que el recordar me dañaba.

Respire hondo y fui a un sofá, me senté encorbado, tomando mi cabeza con ambas manos; sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi columna vertebral.

Si así me ponía con solo estar unos minutos en esta cabaña, no me imagino cómo sobreviviré estás semana.

Temblé.

Mis manos vibraban sobre mis cabellos.

Oh, no.

Esto no me puede pasar ahora.

Inhale lo más que puede y empecé a contar. Había leído por internet que eso calmaba los nervios.

— _Sa-su-ke~_ —la voz odiosa de Naruto canturreando inundó la sala.—Adivina quién...—estaba sosteniendo una caja al filo de la puerta, pero en cuanto vio cómo me encontraba la arrojó al suelo y corrió a mi lado.

Pasó mi brazo por su espalda para sostenerme y me llevo hacia uno de las sillas en el comedor, tomando mis mejillas acercó su cara a la mía y me observó.

Su vista, llena de preocupación, me turbó.

En otras circunstancias lo hubiera alejado de inmediato, pero justo ahora solo podía intentar respirar con grandes bocanadas de aire.

De pronto, veo que saca una jeringa de su camisa y me inyectó con un líquido amarillo el brazo, haciendo recibieran aire otra vez.

Poco a poco mi respiración se normalizó, pasaron unos minutos, mas el Uzumaki no dejaba de sostenerme la cara.

—¡Aléjate, dobe!—de un manotazo y exclamé levantándome del asiento.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—ignorando mi agresión, preguntó abrumado.

—Sí...—divague, esa pregunta podría ahondar a muchas cosas. Si se trataba de mi respiración, sí, lo estaba; pero si se refería a mi estado mental...

—¿Quieres agua?—ofreció tratando de acercarse a mí e instintivamente di un paso atrás.

—No.—sentencie dándome la vuelta.—¿Qué...—toque el brazo donde me había inyectado, lo sentía adormecido—...me pusiste?—inquirí.

—Solo...un calmante.—soltó despacio.—Tuviste una crisis nerviosa, tus vías respiratorias se obstruyeron,—su tono de doctor barato hizo acto de presencia—¿qué te alteró?—preocupado cuestionó.

—Nada.—dije tajante.

—No digas tonterías, debe existir una razón para que cayeras en ese estado. Esto es serio, recordaste...—se detuvo, regresé a verlo y lo encontré a dos pasos de distancia, cabizbajo con los puños fuertemente cerrados y la quijada tensa.

Lucia impotente.

Algo en mi interior se revolvió, mi estómago dio un vuelco y las plantas de mis pies hormiguearon, ¿por qué este sentimiento me resultaba tan familiar?

Naruto se quedó inmóvil, rogando en silencio por una respuesta de mi parte.

No sabía que hacer, esto pasó de ser incómodo a...expectante.

Al final me decidí romper con esa aura extraña:—Olvídalo, buscaré mi habitación.—anuncie tomando mi valija y pasando de él.

El Uzumaki de quedó inmóvil, pero la verdad ya no quería saber nada de él.

Camine por el pasillo lustroso, ¿cuál era mi habitación?

Tratando de hacer memoria recordé que esta cábala tiene (o tenía) seis recámaras. La de mis padres, Itachi, otra que compartíamos Hinata y yo, así como las de invitados.

Por lógica la más grande era de madre y padre, curiosamente la de mi hermano mayor mantenía el letrero negro con rojo que ostentaba su nombre "Itachi room" y del mismo modo, la mía tenía dos letreros, uno arriba del otro, arqueados de forma singular; el primero de color morado con letras blancas decía _Sasuke_ , mientras que el segundo de color lila con letras beige tenía _Hinata_ en él.

"¿En serio, madre?", pensé gracioso.

Todo estaba igual que antes, hasta cierto punto era tenebroso y al mismo tiempo asombroso.

Gire la manija y entre.

Por la venta entraban tenues rayos de sol iluminando débilmente el cuarto.

En el interior se encontraban dos camas individuales unidas, ¿por qué?

 **...**

 _—¡Juntos!—vociferaban al mismo tiempo dos infantes, mientras alzaban sus manos entrelazadas en señal de protesta._

 _—Niños...—un irritado Fugaku suspiraba ante la terquedad de sus hijos._

 _Habían pasado dos semanas desde que sus mellizos festejaron su quinto cumpleaños. Al ser de sexos diferentes, pensó que era buena idea que comenzaran a tener recámaras separadas. Sin embargo, no imaginó que para sus hijos esa decisión fuera tan catastrófica._

 _—¡Juntos!—repitieron al unísono._

 _Sus mejillas infladas que mostraban un creciente puchero, ojos dilatados a punto de llorar y ese leve temblor que se apoderaba de sus cuerpos reflejaban su enojo._

 _—De todos modos en el futuros tendrán que separarse, ¿por qué hacer esperar más?—cansado expuso—Recuerden que los niños y las niñas no pueden estar juntos al menos que sean esposos.—sintió algo de vergüenza tener que explicarle a sus niños con tanto detalle. Él era la cabeza del clan Uchiha, una de las familias más adineradas del mundo, tener que dar tales explicaciones era una burla._

 _—¡Nos casaremos!—gritaron a todo pulmón felices, creyendo al fin haber encontrado la respuesta a sus problemas._

 _Fugaku exhaló._

 _Se encontraba en cuclillas frente a ellos para estar más o menos a su altura. Vestía un traje sastre hecho a la medida, negro perlado con acabados carmesí y camisa de marfil. No obstante, aquel vestuario tan fino y elegante se encontraban arrugado a causa del conflicto._

 _"Ahora sé porqué Mikoto me pidió hacerlo.", se dijo mentalmente._

 _Su mujer era tan brillante. Obviamente conocía el comportamiento de los infantes y sabía cómo reaccionarían al enterarse de esto. Él fue muy tonto al suponer que esto sería fácil. Ahora tendría que explicarles porqué no se podían casar._

 _Cerrando los ojos, trato de maquinar su siguiente jugada. Y muy en el fondo rogó por un milagro._

 _—Otto-sama.—sacándolo de su mente, su primogénito arribó a la discusión._

 _—Itachi...—pronunció con un deje de esperanza._

 _—Oka-sama me dijo lo que estaba haciendo.—comentó tranquilo, acercándose a él. Venía de la escuela elemental, ni siquiera se había quitado su mochila._

 _Su hijo mayor era bastante maduro e inteligente para su edad, además amaba demasiado a sus hermanos, esa era la causa de su presencia._

 _Itachi abrazo a sus hermanos por atrás y dijo: —Juntos.—y los niños gritaron de alegría, abrazándose en el proceso._

 _El adulto abrió los ojos asombrando, ofuscado por la repentina traición de su primer heredero._

 _Lo miro a los ojos, y ahí supo que para el joven Itachi, no había nada más importante que sus hermanitos._

 _Suspiro derrotado._

 _—Juntos será.—musitó despacio._

 _Ahora debería pensar qué hará con las camas individuales que había comprado. No volvería a gastar por camas así hasta que sus pequeños mellizos le rogasen que los cambiara de cuarto._

 _"Hasta que eso suceda, compartirán todo.", se juró solemne y con el orgullo herido._

 **...**

Agh.

Mi cabeza retumbó.

"Ya veo, así que fue por eso.", me dije.

Extrañamente el dolor no arribó a mi cuerpo, tal vez por el sedante que me dio el dobe, o qué se yo.

De todos modos, intenté olvidar esas cosas (no la memoria, sino los efectos) y empezar a acomodar mis cosas en los muebles.

Al tocar las camas, sentir el tocador y los cajones, mi mente viajo a esos días donde compartía todo lo Hina. Sí, padre jamás volvió a impedir nuestra cercanía.

Otro sentimiento, pero esta vez cálido, inundó mi ser.

Una mezcla de melancolía con anhelo hizo que mi corazón se compungiera.  
Añoraba aquellos días, extrañaba a mi pequeña hermana, la que hablaba y convivía conmigo.

Sin poder detenerlas, pequeñas lágrimas salinas salieron de mis ojos. Provocándome picazón y un poco de ardor.

Lentas, escasas y delgadas; caminaban alrededor de mis mejillas, teniendo como destino el suelo.

Para ese entonces estaba sentado al borde de las camas, mirando a la nada. Estos sentimiento que me producía estar en esta cabaña eran confusos y diversos, mas muy dentro de mi, entendía que este lugar me llevaría a la verdad.

Toc. Toc.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, aprieto mis puños molesto. ¿Qué no puedo tener un poco de privacidad?

—Hola...sé que estás ahí.—dijo al otro lado, quieto y con cuidado.—Solo...quiero saber, ¿cómo estás?—

—Gracias a ti, molesto.—espete ácido.

—Mm...ya...—la tristeza era notoria en su voz, pero sinceramente me importaba un rábano.—Lo siento.—se disculpó tímido.

—Mphm.—solté.

Más silencio incómodo.

—Sas...—el dobe comenzó, pero al instante se arrepintió de hablar.

Otra vez nada.

—Tengo hambre.—mencioné.

Se ve que mi comentario lo aturdió, pues balbuceó algunas incoherencias como "y-yo...ehh...esto..." y, cuando por fin salió de su estupor, me dijo:—La cena está lista.—

 **...**

—¿Te gusta?—me preguntó expectante Naruto, llevándose un bocado a la boca.

—Mphm.—murmuré tomando un vaso de agua.

—Me alegro.—suspiró aliviado.—¿Sabes? Me esforcé e investigue mucho. La cocina jamás ha sido mi fuerte.—confesó apenado.

—Como sea.—ignorándolo olímpicamente continúe comiendo.

Quien sabe cómo o por qué este gesto lo alegró, pero su estado de ánimo cambió de manera repentina y volvió a comportarse de manera escandalosa a lo largo de la cena.

—Bien. Te tengo una sorpresa~.—anuncio con esa odiosa voz cantarína.

Levantándose de su asiento, con movimientos sobre-actuados, se apresuró a la cocina. Regresó con un paquete blanco, que decía el nombre de una panadería.

Genial.

—Toma~.—me extendió con una servilleta un roll de canela.

Lo mire con el ceño fruncido. Entendió mi indirecta y se apresuró a decir:

—Oh..yo...pensé que te gustaría.—arrepentido indicó.—Creí que te recordaría...—su voz flaqueó al ver que me paré con brusquedad.

—¡¿A Hinata?!—grite patinando la silla.—¡¿PIENSAS QUE LA HE OLVIDADO?!—

—No, claro que no.—emitió tranquilo. Ese tono lo conocía, volvía a ser el _psicólogo estirado_. Como odio eso.—Deja de pensar cosas equivocadas, por favor.—pidió _educadamente._

—Cierra la boca.—ordené.

Mis puños por inercia se cierran a tal punto que mis nudillos se vuelven blancos y tiemblo de ira.

—Sasuke.—llamó despacio, acercándose a mi.

—Lárgate.—demandé.

Él paró en seco y formuló: —Lo haré, pero no hagas nada peligroso para tu salud.—rogó si más y desapareció en el pasillo.

Al instante mis hombros se libraron de aquella tensión y mi respiración empezó a normalizarse.

Mire mi reloj en la pared, 08:47 pm.

Allá serán las 4:47 am, seguro estás despierto.

Fui a la sala de estar y me senté en el sofá a lado del teléfono. Descolgando marqué aquel número que me sabía de memoria y después de tres sonidos, contestó:

— _Kardeş(1)_ , que sorpresa, ¿estás bien?—tranquilo, pero con un deje de preocupación, Itachi me pregunto al otro lado de la bocina.

—Lo estoy, nii-san.—la voz de mi hermano siempre me traía paz, después de Hinata es a quien más s amo.—¿Y tú? ¿Los negocios van bien?—

—Sí, gracias a Dios está saliendo como lo planeado.—su tono se relajó al confirmar mi estado.—Estoy ansioso por regresar, ya quiero verlos.—confesó en súplica.

—Te estaremos esperando, tómalo con calma.—mencioné con gracia, entendiendo lo angustioso que era para él estar lejos.

—Pero dime, ¿a qué debo tu llamada?—

—Tachi, estoy en la cabaña.—solté sin más, dando a entender lo que necesitaba de él.

—Ya veo...—su matiz de voz cambió al instante, melancólico y tristón continuo:—Dime que quieres saber.

* * *

 **Notas finales;**

 _(1)_ Itachi está en Turquía, aquí le está hablando en turco, en el siguiente capítulo ahondaré más sobre esto.

HO~LA~

Seh, lo sé. Ya a pasado mu~~cho tiempo desde la ultima vez que actualice esta historia. Las excusas son muchas, y algunas repetitivas, pero el resultado es el mismo: lo siento 😅.

Ahora bien, sobre la actualización...

Lo sé, puede ser algo lenta y absurda, pero se me hizo conveniente para la entrada de Itachi a escena. Pese a no estar a lado de los mellizos físicamente, él tiene un papel importante porque, después de todo, son hermanos (risas).

Espero que comprendan mi intención, y que a estas alturas ya puedan sacar conclusiones certeras sobre este drama (qué en teoría no es la gran confusión).

Solo falta un capítulo y de ahí el epilogo, pienso que el siguiente debe estar cargado con mancha intensidad y emociones, hasta ahora solo tengo hecho el último pasa; pienso que es impactantes y que así debe terminar, pero aún no sé si será para el epílogo o el final (o lo termino re-estructurando).

Por favor, sean pacientes conmigo con la actualización. Sí, lo terminaré. Solo denme tiempo.

Por cierto mi siguiente actualización será _Espérame,_ de ahí continuaré con el _SasuHina Month_ adelantó que será un oneshot y su nombre será "Pretty boy" (Chico lindo). Estoy entre hacerlo versión RTN o gender bender, por favor díganme que les gustaría más.

Además, quiero anunciar que estaré revisando todos mis fics por faltas de ortografía, gramaticales o de coherencia. Admito que casi siempre no reviso meticulosamente la estructura (por las prisas, lo prometo), pero creo que eso debe acabar.

Nos vemos pronto~.

 _~Karolina_ _Benett_


End file.
